Risas con la niñera Giggles
by Lluvisna
Summary: Verano es para relajarse, a menos que quieras algo de dinero y te consigas un pequeño empleo, como niñera por ejemplo. Mala decisión, ser niñera no es divertido y menos cuando se debe cuidar niños que dan tantos problemas.
1. Los gemelos malvados

**Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends es una web serie y serie televisiva** **de animaciones flash** **hecha por Mondo Media Minishows gracias a una idea de Kenn Navarro junto a** **Aubrey Ankrum, Rhode Montijo y Warren Graff** **, yo no creé ni un solo personaje de esto, solo los uso en esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió. Aclaro que escribir esta historia Fanfiction no me da en algún medio beneficios de cualquier tipo que se pueda pensar para subsistir.**

 **Nota 1: Esto se considera un Universo Alternativo que tiene las siguientes características: Los personajes que conocemos están humanizados, difieren las edades a las canónicas, familias extrañas ciento por ciento ficticias y no pueden revivir.**

 **Nota 2: todo aquello que en medio del fic esté en negrita y en** _ **cursiva**_ **tampoco me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: Para toda persona que le gusten las parejas hetero más comunes de este fandom; Flippy x Flaky; Giggles x Cuddles; Petunia x Handy; Lammy x Splendid; comunico que para este** **Three-Shot** **quise hacer** **parejas hetero diferentes.**

 **Familia: Lammy con Flippy, dos hijos: Shifty Y Lifty, de ocho años los dos.**

Era verano en la época de vacaciones, en un lugar de los suburbios de cierta ciudad pequeña estaba una gran casa que desde afuera transmitía un ambiente de total serenidad.

El sonido de un plato roto hizo eco en toda la casa hasta llegar a oídos del hombre, este dejó salir un fuerte suspiro totalmente cansado y miró al pequeño que tenía en frente el cual sonreía de manera inocente.

-Ese fue Shifty ¿Verdad Lifty?- El niño soltó una pequeña risita que confirmó lo que Flippy pensó, suspiró nuevamente mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello y miraba el suelo para después ver a su hijo.

-Deberías ir a ver qué está haciendo Shifty- Habló y la frase no le gusto nada al mayor ya que percibía el mensaje oculto.

-¿Por qué debería?- De todas formas se atrevió a preguntar, el menor infló sus mejillas conteniendo otra risa e inmediatamente se escuchó el sonido de un vidrio romperse.

-Creo que ese fue el espejo que le regalaron a mamá- En cuanto Lifty dijo eso Flippy abrió rápidamente la puerta de su habitación, estaba a punto de cruzarla cuando se detuvo y miró a su hijo de pie en frente a la cama matrimonial, esta estaba completamente desordenada y llena de manchas provenientes de diferentes tipos de salsas, jugos, galletas y glaseado.

-No creas que te libraras de un castigo más tarde- Fueron las palabras del peliverde mayor antes de salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta con seguro para que el pequeño no escapara.

Se escucharon las fuertes pisadas del padre de manera rápida por el pasillo del segundo piso y por la escalera, al llegar a la primera planta solo tuvo que voltear la mirada y un espejo de cuerpo completo con un hermoso marco de cobre al estilo antiguo le dio la bienvenida.

Flippy se calmó un poco al ver el preciado espejo completo pero arrugó su frente al ver que de su reflejo solo se podía apreciar su cabeza, algo de sus piernas y sus brazos. El resto de su cuerpo no se reflejaba debido a una gran mancha color café oscuro que simulaba ser un vestido dando una cómica imagen de él usando un vestido café mal diseñado.

Se acerco y pasó su mano por el dibujo del espejo queriendo saber con qué Shifty lo había hecho, estaba seguro de que no era pintura y por la textura que no era chocolate líquido.

Un ladrido del perro de la familia que provenía de la cocina le dio un pequeño susto, luego, se percató de que la sustancia tenia cierto olor familiar y eso fue suficiente para que sacudiera su mano manchada fuertemente.

-¡Shifty!- Escuchó nuevamente el sonido de un cristal estrellándose -¡Cuando te vea serás castigado!- Una fuerte risa infantil lo dirigió al baño que se encontrada cerca del living donde el sofá familiar de color negro estaba "De cabeza", había sido pintado con rectángulos rojos para simular una casa de ladrillos sin pintar y de toque el piso de alrededor estaba verde de uvas verdes pisadas. Al entrar al baño su hijo estaba parado sobre la tapa del escusado y en todo el suelo había trozos de espejo.

-¡Hola papá!- Le saludó sonriente el niño quitándose su pequeño sombrero para agitarlo como si su padre estuviera muy lejos.

-Yo en tu lugar no estaría tan feliz porque apenas te atrape te encerraré en tu habitación- Mencionó Flippy apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Pero para atraparme- Expresó Shifty seriamente poniéndose su sombrero -Tendrás que atravesar ¡El camino del dolor!- Exclamó lo ultimo señalando el suelo del baño.

Flippy miró a su hijo unos segundos y luego dio un paso dentro del lugar asegurándose de pisar a propósito uno de esos trozos con su imponente bota militar partiéndolo en más pedazos.

-Ah oh- El pequeño se lamento de olvidar ese detalle.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió es que Shifty en su temor de ser atrapado por su padre entró a la tina que estaba detrás de él mientras Flippy se acercaba tranquilamente pisando lo que era antes un lindo espejo que colgaba sobre el lavamanos. Al estar cerca de la ducha fue mojado por el chorro de agua que liberaba la ducha removible la cual estaba en las manos del niño, pero el mayor no se inmutó ante eso, se acerco lo suficiente para quitarle con algo de esfuerzo el aparato al menor, después luchó un poco pero al final ya tenía a uno de sus dos hijos en sus brazos alejándolo del "Camino del dolor", claro que antes de lograr salir pisó un pedazo de tamaño considerable que se deslizó junto a su pie casi haciéndolo caer, por suerte salió vivo del lugar.

-Que susto- Habló la personita que cargaba cuando salieron del baño.

-Ahora te encerraré en tu habitación como castigo por romper el espejo del baño, manchar el espejo de tu madre con las gracias del perro, manchar mi cama y por todo lo demás que hayas roto- Dijo Flippy molesto.

-¡Pero yo no fui! ¡Fue el perro!-

-¿Y quién lo dejo entrar?- Acusó el padre.

-¡Lifty!- Mintió en parte, ya que la verdad era que ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo para abrir la puerta de cristal corrediza permitiendo a la mascota adentrarse al hogar.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Fuiste tú!- Tanto Flippy como Shifty dirigieron sus miradas a la cocina, allí estaba Lifty parado justamente en la entrada.

-Y tú ¿Cómo saliste de la habitación?- Pregunto el mayor de los tres peli verdes.

-Até todas las sabanas del armario, las amarré a una de las patas de la cama y las saqué por la ventana para usarlas como cuerda para llegar al jardín-

Flippy suspiró mientras dejaba a Shifty en el suelo para poder jalarse levemente sus cabellos y gruñir un poco.

Sus hijos lo estaban volviendo loco.

Eran creativos en sus planes y travesuras, le recordaban un poco a Fliqpy por lo maldadosos que podían llegar a ser con solamente ocho años, solo esperaba que de grandes no tuvieran un trastorno como él para que vieran a un doble suyo. Que fueran hermanos gemelos debía ser suficiente para ellos.

Cuando volvió a mirar la entrada de la cocina no estaban sus hijos pero escuchaba sus risas maliciosas, se acercó al lugar y al entrar vio muchos platos rotos, al perro durmiendo entre mucho polvo de cacao y a sus hijos, uno parado en los hombros del otro tratando de alcanzar el tarro plástico forrado en un diseño de galletas y tazas de té que estaba en una de las alacenas del lugar, pero tanto él como sus hijos sabían que dentro de ese tarro no habían galletas, había dinero.

-¡Ni se les ocurra!- Exclamó queriendo sonar autoritario pero más bien sonó preocupado –Dejen ese dinero ahí y por favor Lifty, bájate de tu hermano antes de que se caigan ambos-

-Tranquilo papá- Habló el mencionado mientras tanteaba el terreno de la alacena alta donde estaba su objetivo, en eso tocó una trampa para ratones personalizada, porque a su madre se le ocurrió que los cangrejos vivos amarrados de una pata a un clavo eran mejores para alejar ratones que las típicas trampas que estaban en las tiendas, el animalito al ser tocado atacó a su contrincante con su pinza -¡Duele duele duele duele duele duele duele!- Lifty retiro rápidamente la mano y con el pequeño impulso se fue hacia atrás desequilibrando a su hermano.

Se hubieran golpeado si no fuera porque Flippy reacciono a tiempo y se lanzó para servir de colchón para los niños.

 **-** ¡¿Pero qué te pasa Lifty?!- Gritó Shifty a su hermano ya que estaba molesto por perder el dinero sin siquiera preocuparse por su padre.

-Uno de los cangrejos de mamá-

-Muy bien, bájense los dos de mi- Interrumpió la futura pelea el mayor del lugar.

-Ya- Respondieron los dos pequeños.

En cuanto Shifty buscó apoyarse en el borde del mesón atrapó la cacerola con el almuerzo del día: Pollo con hongos. La cacerola se volteó y por ende, todo el contenido fue a caer sobre los tres individuos, y aunque la mayoría cayó sobre Shifty junto con la cacerola su sombrero salvó en parte su camisa mientras el resto caiga sin gracia en sus pantalones.

-Pero que torpe Shifty- Se burló su hermano.

-Cállate- Espetó el mencionado con enojo.

-Cálmense ambos pequeños mapaches- Dijo Flippy moviéndolos para que se bajaran de él, los gemelos lo miraron con furia por interrumpir su discusión, pero una mirada seria de parte de él y ambos se quedaron callados.

Flippy temía que sus hijos de grandes se dedicaran a ser ladrones, tenían una buena habilidad para hurtar objetos, para escapar de varios lugares y mentían de manera muy convincente, además, habían desarrollado un gran gusto por el dinero y todo lo que brillara; Por no querer llamarlos ladrones cuando se molestaba había decidido decirles mapaches.

El perro que antes dormía entre el polvo de cacao despertó en cuanto Lifty fue atacado por el cangrejo, aunque no quiso acercarse a ver lo sucedido, hasta que escuchó un fuerte sonido que lo asustó y liberó el exquisito olor del pollo, con eso se aproximó al trozo de pollo más cercano para comerlo, después el siguiente, y por último vio que en la boina de Flippy que se encontraba en el suelo cerca de su dueño estaba el trozo más grande, sin demorar tomo rápidamente la boina y salió corriendo con ella en el hocico.

\- ¡Whistle!- Gritó Flippy al ver que el perro lleno de polvo de cacao se alejaba con su preciada gorra dejando un camino de huellas de cacao.

Sus hijos no lo pensaron y se pusieron a reír mientras alentaban a su mascota para que corriera de su padre.

-¡No lo animen!- Les gritó mientras salía al patio viendo como el perro entraba a su casita con la boina.

Él solo se acercó y se agachó para ver al perro felizmente devorando el trozo de pollo sobre su preciada boina que estaba llena de salsa y cacao en polvo, cuando introdujo la mano al hogar del canino escuchó un silbido, algo asustado miró rápidamente la puerta de cristal corrediza y ahí estaban sus hijos con unas grandes sonrisas.

Unos gruñidos y una fuerte mordida en su mano no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Rayos!- Flippy sacó su mano arrastrando a la mascota que se negaba a soltarla, se aguantó el dolor y saco rápidamente su boina y el trozo de pollo que ofreció al perro, este, como entendiendo el trato tomó la comida y entro de nuevo a su casita.

-Problema resuelto- Sacudió la boina mirándola con tristeza, vio su mano herida y empezó a mascullar blasfemias asegurándose que sus "Dulces retoños" no lo pudieran escuchar.

-Aburriiidooo- Soltaron los niños al ver que su padre no había armado un desastre peleando con Whistle como ellos habían pensado.

-Aburrido será el mes que se la pasaran encerrados en su cuarto- En este punto Flippy estaba decidido a atrapar al par de "Mapaches" y obligarlos a limpiar toda la casa antes de que llegara su esposa; pero el sonido de la puerta principal siendo abierta hizo que soltara un pesado suspiro y caminara para entrar a la casa.

-¡Ya llegue del! ¡¿Qué le paso al espejo?!-

-¡Mamá!-

-Hola cariño-

Lammy vio a su familia uno por uno, se acerco al espejo ante la mirada divertida de sus hijos y la preocupada de su marido, luego caminó a la sala, le echó un vistazo al baño y al jardín dirigiéndose a la cocina, recorrió un poco el lugar casi cayéndose con el almuerzo que estaba en el suelo y volvió sobre sus pasos para subir la escalera, entró a la habitación de los niños viendo que estaba en un perfecto orden que contrastaba mucho con el resto de la casa y finalmente entró a su habitación que estaba hecha un desastre; La cama totalmente manchada, la ropa por todas partes y unas sabanas atadas entre ellas y a una de las patas de la cama, inquirió que alguien hizo eso para bajar desde la habitación al patio.

-Bueno…- Flippy, Shifty y Lifty esperaban su reacción al ver como había quedado su hogar en el tiempo en que no estaba –Te felicito Flippy, la casa está mejor que la última vez- Con eso les dedico una sonrisa a los tres; los niños se cruzaron de brazos y se dirigieron a su habitación mientras el hombre se sentaba en la cama matrimonial sin importarle que pudiera ensuciar más su ropa.

La mujer se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

-Ya los obligare a que limpien su desastre- Soltó él.

-No es necesario-

-Claro que sí, la ultima vez tu limpiaste todo sola mientras yo los vigilaba, ahora ellos deben ayudarte-

-No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo, sabes que necesito distraerme-

Un silencio inundó el lugar y el peliverde miró a todos los rincones de la habitación buscando a dos "Seres"

-¿Y Pickles?, no lo veo-

-Se quedo en el consultorio del psicólogo Lumpy-

-¿En serio?- La miró un poco asombrado.

-Sí- Ella deshizo el abrazo para mirar a su esposo –Yo le pedí que se quedara allá porque sabía que Shifty y Lifty harían un desastre y le dije que no me podía concentrar bien en la limpieza si él estaba cerca, por lo que aceptó-

-Ya veo-

-¿Y Fliqpy?-

-No lo he visto en todo el día- Ambos se sonrieron con júbilo.

-Estamos progresando mucho- Habló Lammy.

-Exactamente por eso he pensado en algo así como un premio para nosotros dos- Flippy le tomó las manos y la miró a los ojos mientras ella se sonrojaba.

-No Flippy, la verdad ya tengo suficiente con Shifty y Lifty, los amo pero no creo poder con más niños en la casa, mejor no nos arriesguemos-

-¿Qué?-

-¿No hablas de…?-

-¡Claro que no!- Comenzó a reír un poco y su esposa le siguió a los segundos –Me refería a que como nuestro aniversario es en dos días deberíamos tomarnos el día para salir solo nosotros dos, nunca hemos tenido un aniversario sin "Acompañantes"- Con el énfasis en la última palabra hizo que ella comprendiera a lo que se refería. -¿Qué me dices?

-¿Con quién dejaremos a nuestros hijos? Pickles y Fliqpy no son opción, los niños no los ven y menos los escuchan-

-Pop me dio el número de su niñera, dijo que ha cuidado a Cub de forma excelente, no pregunté cuanto cobra pero tener un día especial con mí esposa valdrá lo que sea-

Lammy lo abrazó nuevamente y le dio un beso -¡Eres el mejor!-

-Exacto, ahora llamemos a la chica-

Giggles estaba escuchando música de su celular con los audífonos puestos mientras completaba un álbum de fotos de ella y su novio hecho completamente por ella misma, con corazones dibujados por todas partes y mensajes cortos en los espacios que quedaran; tan centrada estaba que cuando la canción _**Tu príncipe**_ de _**Prince Royce**_ se detuvo en el coro y en su lugar comenzó de sorpresa _**Flyers**_ de _**Bradio**_ sintió que su corazón se detenía por un segundo y se quitó los audífonos a toda velocidad, luego de respirar un poco y maldecir que tuviera el volumen de llamada al máximo retiró los audífonos del aparato y contestó la llamada al número desconocido, quizás era su amigo Russell llamándola para que guardara de nuevo su número porque el celular se le habría caído otra vez al mar.

-Muy buenos días-

-Disculpe ¿Con la señorita Giggles?- Ella escuchó una VMNI (Voz Masculina No Identificada)

-Sí, con ella-

-Bueno, me llamo Flippy y soy amigo de Pop, te llamo porque necesitaré una niñera para el miercoles-

"¡Trabajo!" Pensó emocionada, adoraba cuidar a Cub y estaba feliz de que Pop la recomendara.

-Entendido, estoy disponible para ese día, dígame ¿Cuántos niños son y que edades tienen?-

-Son dos, un par de gemelos y tienen ocho años-

La única experiencia con niños que la pelirosada tenia con niños era con Cub, lo había cuidado desde que tenía seis meses y ahora el pequeño tenía un año con nueve meses, pero obviamente quería sonar segura y experimentada.

-Bien, debe saber que mis honorarios son de acuerdo a la cantidad de niños y la cantidad de horas que debo cuidarlos, si son dos niños y me los encargan por una hora seria un total de tres billetes, si son dos horas seis billetes y así sucesivamente- La adolescente sonrió para sus adentros, estaba segura de que sonaba muy profesional.

-Flippy, tu plan es dejarla con los niños por unas doce horas ¿No?- Consultó Lammy.

-Eso serian treinta y seis billetes- El hombre estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta y no es que fuera muy caro, la verdad es que le parecía que estaba estafando a la pobre muchacha con solo esa cantidad de dinero por quedarse cuidando a su par de mapaches por doce horas, inclusive pensó en ofrecerle más dinero a la chica al otro lado pero al final lo dejo estar –Suena bien, necesito que los cuides por unas doce horas-

"¡Doce horas! ¡Son como treinta y seis billetes!" Giggles se emocionó por pensar que en un día tendría esa cantidad de dinero que para ser una chica de dieciséis años no estaba nada mal –Claro, no hay problema-

-Bien, ¿a las ocho y media de la mañana está bien? te daré los detalles para que puedas quedarte con los niños cuando llegues-

-Ahí estaré puntual, no se preocupe- Tomó rápidamente un marcador rojo con el que estaba decorando el álbum y se preparó para escribir en su brazo –Solo dígame la dirección-

Ya era miércoles en la mañana y el matrimonio se alistaba para salir.

-Shifty, Lifty, por favor no traten mal a la niñera- Les dijo su madre cuando ellos estaban sentados en las escaleras que daban al segundo piso ubicadas frente a la puerta principal.

-Sí mama- Respondieron a la vez sonrientes ocultando su mano derecha tras la espalda teniendo los dedos cruzados.

De todas formas los padres sabían eso.

-Al menos den buena impresión hasta que nos vayamos para que la niñera ya no pueda arrepentirse- Comentó Flippy y sus hijos rieron.

En eso el timbre de la casa suena y el peliverde mayor mira su reloj de mano, faltaban dos minutos para la hora acordada.

-Yo abro- Lammy se adelantó y cuando abrió la puerta vio a una adolescente bien vestida, con muy poco maquillaje y un pequeño bolso.

-Buenos días señora, soy la niñera que su marido Flippy llamó, mi nombre es Giggles y es todo un gusto conocerla- La chica se presentó con una sonrisa dulce para asegurarse de que no se arrepintieran.

"¡Pero qué dulce! A Pickles le encantaría tenerla como invitada para una fiesta de té"

-Eres muy puntual, eso habla bien de ti- Flippy interrumpió la escena con su presencia en la puerta.

-Usted debe ser el señor Flippy, todo un gusto verle caballero- Giggles estiró la mano y Flippy complacido se la estrechó, luego le dio un golpe de culpa por tener que dejar a una señorita tan educada con sus dos traviesos hijos.

-Igualmente señorita, por favor pasa, te daremos unas indicaciones y luego el mando de la casa será todo tuyo-

Los tres entraron ante la vista de los peliverdes menores, para Giggles verlos tan idénticos y siendo tan jóvenes fue una vista muy adorable.

-Estas son las criaturitas que debes cuidar- Soltó el mayor –Él se llama Shifty y él Lifty- los presentó mientras los señalaba.

"¿Shifty? Bueno, no voy a juzgar, yo me llamo Giggles"

-Hola- Saludaron los pequeños sonriendo y la chica se emocionó bastante, su impresión era que eran unos gemelos adorables.

Luego de que el matrimonio le mostrara toda la casa, le diera las indicaciones de cómo preparar el almuerzo y la cena, además de unos quehaceres extras que no eran obligación se despidieron de los niños y la niñera para caminar rápido a por un taxi.

Eran las nueve en punto de la mañana y su trabajo comenzaba.

Apenas cerró la puerta sacó su celular rápidamente para tomarles una foto a los gemelos que estaban detrás de ella; lo logró exitosamente, y aunque sabía que tomar una foto de unos niños para tenerla en su celular podría considerarse delito iba a tomar el riesgo ya que "Esas dulzuras lo valen"

-Giggles- La nombró el menor.

-¿Sí? … ¿Shifty?- No recordaba cómo se llamaba el que no tenia sombrero.

-Soy Lifty-

-Oh, lo siento, ¿Qué necesitas?-

-¿Por qué eres toda rosa?-

La chica comprendió a lo que se refería: Tenia el cabello rosa, los ojos rosa y tanto su ropa de pies a cabeza junto al bolso y el protector de su celular eran completamente rosa, claramente no exactamente el mismo rosa pero en si era el mismo color.

-Porque es mi color favorito-

-¿Y tu ropa interior también es rosa?- Preguntó el otro niño.

Esa pregunta la descolocó.

-Creo que he decidido no responder eso-

-Está bien, entonces-

-Solo muéstranosla-

-¡¿Qué?!- En otras circunstancias le hubiera hecho bastante gracia que se hayan completado la frase –Mejor juguemos algo en el jardín ¿Qué les parece?-

-Bien- Ambos salieron corriendo al jardín mientras ella tenía una pequeña crisis de pánico. Obviamente Cub jamás le habló de esa manera.

-¿Vienes o no rosa?- El mayor llamó su atención desde la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín.

-Voy, por cierto, llámame Giggles-

-¡Ey rosa! ¿Te gustan los animales?- Ese fue el menor.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Me van a presentar a Whistle? Antes no pude verlo-

-Claro que sí- Hablaron los dos acercándose a la casita y sacando al animal arrastrándolo de las patas despertándolo de su sueño.

-¡Qué lindo! He visto muchos de esta raza en la perrería de Lumpy ¿La conocen?- Se acercó al cachorro para acariciarle la cabeza y este aceptó gustoso.

-Sí, de allá lo sacamos-

-Y sabe un truco genial-

-¿En serio? Quisiera verlo- mencionó a la vez que tomaba al perro entre sus brazos.

-Con gusto- Shifty se llevó dos dedos a la boca para silbar e inmediatamente Whistle ladró y se sacudió con violencia; ante esto Giggles lo soltó y el animal chilló de dolor, la chica llevándose las dos manos a la boca preocupada se arrepintió, claro que el sentimiento de culpa le duró muy poco ya que el perro se reincorporó rápidamente y comenzó a ladrarle nuevamente.

Los gemelos se entretenían bastante viendo como su niñera corría de su mascota suplicándole a esta que la dejara en paz, claramente en vano. En un momento el perro dio un salto y mordió la falda del vestido que la chica tenia puesta, con eso comenzó a sacudir la cabeza violentamente a la par que retrocedía con claras intenciones de desgarrar la prenda.

-¡No por favor!- A la peli rosada le dolía que su ropa se viera perjudicada de algún modo, no porque fuera de marca sino porque ella misma se la hacía, aunque no era la mejor ropa del mundo ella la amaba y ver como se desgarraba pese a sus esfuerzos la llenaba de una pesada sensación.

Finalmente la tela se desgarró y ella casi se cae mientras Whistle se alejaba felizmente con su nuevo premio en el hocico.

-¡Oye! ¡Al menos dame la tela!-

-Tu ropa interior también es rosa-

-¡AH!- Giggles se volteo totalmente avergonzada tratando con sus manos cubrir la parte trasera de su vestido que había sido afectada por el ataque del perro –Bueno sí, pero ustedes no deberían saberlo-

-Falta tu sostén- Ambos la miraron fijamente sonriendo con malicia, la chica sospechaba que estaban planeando algo por lo que decidió que debía distraerlos.

-¿Quieren galletas de chocolate?-

-Nuestra madre las escondió- Se cruzaron de brazos molestos a la vez.

-Yo tengo en mi bolso, voy a buscárselas- Los rodeo lentamente asegurándose de no darles la espalda y siguió caminando en reversa bajo la mirada de ambos, hasta que llegó a la mesita cerca de la entrada en donde había dejado su bolso.

Sacó rápidamente su pequeño chaleco de color, obviamente rosado; Se lo ató a la cintura de tal manera que le cubriera la retaguardia y después buscó cuatro paquetes de doce galletas de chocolate, efectivamente tenía una pequeña obsesión con ese dulce.

-Ohhhh-

-No era mentira-

Giggles salto en su lugar casi soltando las galletas al escuchar a los niños detrás ella, no los había escuchado acercarse.

-No me gusta mentir… ¿Les parece si les sirvo leche y vemos algo en la televisión?- Ese truco siempre funcionaba con Cub y en verdad esperaba que resultara con esos niños que en tan solo diez minutos ya le habían arruinado la ropa.

Ellos se miraron entre sí, sonrieron y después le respondieron -¡Sí!-

La chica tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Que en esa casa tuvieran un televisor que se pudiera conectar a internet la ilusionó porque ella no tenía ese privilegio; Ya con la leche y las galletas en un gran plato vio como los niños entraban a la red, pensó que buscarían alguna película o serie de un héroe cómico que poseería un gran poder oculto que no supiera controlar y que fuera huérfano. Cuando vio que buscaban _**Happy Tree Friends**_ imaginó una adorable serie para niños que tratara sobre la amistad y al ver que el primer video tenia de portada a unos adorables animalitos se acomodó, hasta la introducción del video con la canción y presentación de los personajes era adorable.

Hasta que el _osito soldado_ asesinó a sus amigos en el juego de las escondidas.

Por las risas de los gemelos supo que eso los entretenía bastante por lo que dejó que los videos avanzaran para poder matar algo de tiempo.

Todos los episodios de internet, los de TV, los especiales de San Valentín, Hallowen y Navidad.

-¿Quieren ver algo más?- tenía la esperanza en su interior de que pusieran algo de comedia.

-Una película de terror- La respuesta de ambos no se hizo esperar.

-¡Ahora me acuerdo!- Se levanto rápidamente del sillón y acomodó el chaleco que le cubría –Debo prepararles el almuerzo, su madre dejó todo listo ¿Me acompañan?-

-No quiero-

-Yo tampoco-

-Oh vamos, será divertido- Les tomó la mano a ambos y los llevó a la cocina dejando el televisor encendido.

-Rosa, suéltanos-

-No queremos almorzar- Ya dentro los soltó y se agacho un poco mirándolos sonriente.

-Dicen eso porque no saben que sorpresa les planeo su madre ¡Hotdogs! ¿Qué les parece?-

-¡No!-

-¡¿Qué?!- No se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Yo soy vegetariano- Habló Shifty.

-Y yo vegano- Le siguió el juego su hermano.

-¡Eso es mentira!-

-No nos gusta mentir- Habían agudizado su voz y hecho unos poses "femeninas"

-Bien entonces ¿Quieren una ensalada de lechuga?-

-¡No!-

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-Estamos en contra del maltrato de las frutas y verduras ¿Cierto hermano?-

-Si hermano- Ambos se cruzaron de brazos y Giggles se enderezó para pensar-

-¿Un vaso de agua?-

-¡No!- La chica los miró atentamente.

-Si nos acabamos el agua-

-¿Qué les quedará a las frutas y verduras?-

La chica entendió el juego y buscó una manera de encasillarlos.

-Es raro, hace un rato estaban comiendo leche y galletas-

-Pues sí-

-Es normal-

-Pero un vegano no comería eso-

-Ninguno de nosotros dos es vegano- Lifty se las ingenió para seguir molestándola.

-Tú dijiste que eras vegano-

-Yo no, mi hermano fue-

-No es cierto, estoy segura de que fuiste tú Lifty-

-Soy Shifty-

-¿Eh?, de todas formas, dices que tu hermano es vegano ¿Cierto?-

-Mi hermano te acaba de decir que ninguno es vegano- El otro gemelo le habló.

-Lifty, estoy dirigiéndome a tu hermano-

-Soy Shifty-

En este punto Giggles no sabía a quién creerle y su memoria no hacía nada por ayudarla "¿Cómo se llamaba el del sombrero?"

-¿Quién es Lifty?-

-Yo- Respondieron los dos.

-¿Tienen hambre?-

-Sí- "Por fin estoy progresando con esto" Se alentó la chica.

-¿Quieren Hotdogs?-

-No- "Ahora volví al principio"

Les quedo mirando un rato y después de que ambos le sacaran la lengua se encaminó al refrigerador para ver si podía prepararles algo más.

-¿Qué tal huevos revueltos?-

-Agitado, no revuelto- El que tenía sombrero comentó eso y su hermano aguantó la risa.

-Entonces huevos agitados- "No volveré a caer"

-Pero de pescado- Lifty quería sacarla de quicio. Giggles miró el refrigerador.

-No hay de pescado, ¿Quieren de gallina?-

-No- La chica miró de nuevo todo el refrigerador buscando algo que esos niños comieran –Podría hacerles ensalada de pepino si es que comen eso-

-¡Asesina!- ella de alguna manera ya se esperaba eso.

-¿Por qué?-

-Quieres matar al señor Pickles- Los miró fijamente; Por esta vez parecía que iba bien en serio lo que hablaban.

-¿Qué quieren comer?-

-¡Perritos calientes!-

Sí, en definitiva todos sus deseos de tener hijos se escapaban de su cuerpo y comprendía porque ella era la única de sus amigas que había decidido ser niñera.

-¿Saben que eso se los ofrecí desde el principio?-

-Tú dijiste "Hotdogs" y nosotros queremos "Peritos calientes"- Respondió Shifty.

El niño al ver la cara de la niñera después de lo que dijo no dudó el soltar una gran carcajada que sería acompañada por la de su hermano, con esas risas de fondo ella solo sacaba los ingredientes para el almuerzo.

"Vamos Giggles, tu puedes con ellos, es solo hasta las nueve de la noche" Así ignoró las risas y cualquier cosa que hicieran hasta que todo estaba listo, cuando dejó los platos en el comedor dio un suspiro y miró a todos lados dándose cuenta que no estaban cerca y que no los escuchaba.

-¡Shifty! ¡Lifty! ¡¿Dónde están?!- El ruido de un cristal rompiéndose le erizó la piel y corrió hasta el segundo piso.

-¡AAAAHHH!-

Quedo pasmada al llegar arriba: Uno de los gemelos estaba en el suelo rodeado de lo que ella pensaba era sangre, parecía que su pecho había sido apuñalado y el otro niño estaba frente al cadáver sosteniendo la mitad rota de una botella llena de más líquido rojo.

-Me estaba molestando- Esa inocencia en la voz daba miedo debido a la escena.

-¡AAAHHH!- Ella se encerró en la habitación del matrimonio y se sentó en la cama para calmarse un poco. "Debe ser una broma, esto es la vida real no una película de terror, ese niño no pudo haber matado a su hermano… Aunque su gusto por las caricaturas sangrientas y películas de terror deja que pensar, aun así" Escuchó como tocaban la puerta.

-Rosa, ¿Cierto que no le dirás algo de esto a mis padres?- Ella se sentía como en una película de terror -¡Rosa di algo!- El niño tocaba repetidamente la puerta haciendo mucho ruido; Con eso Giggles no se dio cuenta que alguien entraba por la ventana de la habitación y se abalanzaba sobre ella quedando ambos en el suelo.

Su grito llenó toda la casa y luego las risas fuertes le relevaron.

-Hola- El gemelo que supuestamente estaba muerto se encontraba sobre su espalda manchando su ropa.

-Es salsa ¿Cierto?- La chica respiraba fuertemente y con algo de dificultad.

-De ají- El pequeño se levantó y le abrió la puerta a su hermano.

-Rosa, tengo hambre-

-Me llamo Giggles- Se levantó lentamente y trató de quitarse algo de la salsa pero únicamente se ensuciaba más –En el comedor están los perritos calientes- Los vio bajar con velocidad y suspiró para calmarse para empezar a bajar, pero antes de eso observó la habitación para ver como desde una de las patas de la cama estaban unas sabanas atadas y estas caían por la ventana, intuyó que por ahí el otro gemelo trepó dándole un susto de muerte y después bajó hasta el comedor viendo su plato vacio.

-Bien ¿Quién se comió el mío?-

-Él- Se señalaron mutuamente y siguieron comiendo.

-Ya vuelvo- Entró a la cocina, sacó un pepino y lo cortó en rodajas, cortó igualmente algo de lechuga y condimento con limón y sal.

Cuando se sentó en el comedor y empezó a comer sintió que le dirigían miradas de odio, con eso se fijó en los gemelos que efectivamente la miraban mal.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Asesina- Respondieron ambos.

"Otra vez con eso" Ese juego no lo entendía y de todas formas no parecía un juego eso de _Señor Pickles_ pero igualmente intentó seguir comiendo, fue en vano ya que las miradas la comenzaban a intimidar.

-Voy a otra parte- Tomó su plato y se encerró en la baño para sentarse en la tapa del retrete y comer tranquilamente.

En el tiempo que estuvo ahí se preguntó la razón de por qué no había espejo, pensó cómo quitar las manchas de salsa de ají de su ropa, habló con su conciencia para no irse y dejarlos solos en la casa, imaginó qué pasaría si se quedaba el resto de su jornada en el baño y finalmente se calmó, lavo el plato junto al tenedor en el lavamanos y abrió la puerta para que su nariz se enfrentara al suelo debido a que tropezó con una cuerda de saltar tensada por los niños, ellos al verla en el suelo soltaron aquel juguete y cada uno le vació en la cabeza una bolsa de Harina integral diciéndole asesina.

Lo primero que hizo ella fue cerrar bien los ojos, luego levantó la cabeza y la sacudió, cuando pensó que no habría peligro abrió los ojos, miró en su mano extendida frente a ella el plato intacto y el tenedor un poco lejos "Menos mal".

Después de ese pensamiento otro más grave para la chica se le vino a la mente.

-¡Mi cabello!- Se levantó rápido y fue hasta el espejo de Lammy para ver que ahora su linda cabellera rosa no tenía nada de su color original y era completamente castaña.

Se imaginó lo terrible que sería lavárselo.

-¿Te quieres bañar?-

-Déjanos toda tu ropa-

Los ignoró, especialmente porque no entendía eso de llamarla asesina y luego querer ver su sostén, solamente camino hasta donde estaba su plato junto al tenedor para recogerlos del suelo, fue al comedor para recoger los platos y se puso a lavarlos.

-Oye, estamos aquí-

-Aún no nos has matado asesina, no somos fantasmas-

Ella no entendía, se iba a volver loca con todo eso, no encontraba relación con sus bromas y el trato que le daban ya que cambiaban a cada minuto, pero cuando ya los platos estaban limpios llego a la conclusión de que si seguía pensando en eso se iba a volver loca de todas formas.

-Le diremos a nuestros padres que eres mala niñera-

-Y Pickles y Fliqpy nos respaldarán-

-¿No se fueron con nuestros padres?- Preguntó en un susurro el menor de los gemelos.

-No lo sé y ella tampoco- Le contestó igual de bajo su hermano.

Lo mejor era limpiar los desastres como la harina en la puerta del baño y la salsa que haya quedado en la habitación matrimonial.

-¡Ey! Rosaaaaaaa-

-¿Te volviste zombi?-

Ya se aburrirían de molestarla.

Eso fue más rápido de lo que ella pensó: Al terminar con la harina la vieron subir y no la siguieron, no hicieron ruido ni nada por el estilo.

-Todo limpio-

Aprovechó la tranquilidad no solamente para quitar la salsa del suelo sino también para desatar esas sabanas, doblarlas y guardarlas, con eso ya sentía que los padres al regresar la felicitarían por lo que ya más feliz bajó las escaleras hasta encontrarse con ese espejo y verse otra vez: Un gran desastre.

En sala se fijó en la hora dándose cuenta de que ya eran las cuatro con diecisiete minutos por lo que igualmente tendría tiempo de lavarse el cabello y dejar el baño impecable para que los dueños no supieran que hizo eso. Ya en el baño iba a abrir la llave del agua cuando notó que había demasiado silencio en en la casa.

-¡¿Shifty?! ¡¿Lifty?!- Ante el silencio salió del baño y volvió a llamarlos pero nada ocurrió, el miedo la invadió por pensar que estarían haciendo otra travesura.

Buscó en toda la cocina encontrándose con unos cuantos cangrejos atados de una pata a un clavo pero no quiso saber la razón, buscó en la sala, en el baño por si acaso, en el cuarto de ellos y de los padres y se asomó un momento al patio pero no, nada, no tenía ninguna señal de ellos por lo que ya estaba buscando alguna puerta escondida por la casa o algo parecido cuando el teléfono fijo sonó y ella contesto.

-¿Hola?- Esperaba que no fuera Flippy ni Lammy.

-¡Rosa!- No sabía si era mejor o peor el hecho de que los niños eran quienes la llamaban.

-¿Dónde están?-

-Oye, cálmate, no tienes que saberlo… Bueno sí, salimos para comprar chocolate pero no tenemos llave ¿Nos abres?- Por si acaso ella no colgó el teléfono, lo dejo a un lado y corrió hasta la entrada abriendo la puerta rápidamente para encontrarse con… nadie.

De todas formas dio dos pasos hacia afuera y miró a ambos lados queriendo poder verlos si es que se escondían, pero ante la visión de una calle vacía pensó que mejor regresaba cuando. Fue cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrarse junto a unas risas le erizó la piel.

-¡Oigan!- Tocó fuertemente la puerta.

-Rosa ¿Te quedaste afuera?- Otra vez los dos rieron y Giggles quería morirse, con la frente pegada a la puerta y los ojos cerrados pasó unos cuantos minutos escuchando como los gemelos reían viendo algo en la televisión.

Se separó de esa puerta y miró el atardecer en uno de los lados de la calle por lo que finalmente se rindió, no planeaba estar hasta las nueve fuera de esa casa asique ya con unos cuantos pasos planeaba cómo explicarles la situación al matrimonio cuando la llamaran y en eso, se detuvo.

Su bolso con su celular estaban dentro.

Con un pequeño grito de frustración se tragó su orgullo y tocó la puerta del vecino.

-Ya voy- Escuchó desde el otro lado y un hombre de cabello negro le abrió la puerta, él al verla en ese estado solo preguntó una cosa -¿Niñera de los gemelos de al lado?- Ella asintió algo impresionada –Pasa al patio de mi casa, yo te llevo unas escaleras y podrás cruzar- La chica agradeció infinitamente entrando al lugar para dirigirse inmediatamente al patio.

La escalera no demoró nada y aun agradeciendo cruzó asegurándose de que la chaqueta atada a su cintura no se moviera tanto para que aquel hombre viera accidentalmente más de lo debido, pero para su suerte pisó pasto sin inconvenientes.

Lo escuchó alejarse y ella lentamente se asomó por la puerta corrediza de cristal, los niños ya no estaban viendo televisión por lo que tenia camino libre hasta la mesita cerca de la entrada donde estaba su bolso, por lo que sin esperar nada más entró al lugar dejando la puerta abierta por si acaso, caminó de puntillas casi aguantando la respiración y mirando a todas partes por si aparecían esos gemelos, pero no ocurrió nada, hasta que llegó a la mesita y vio que su bolso no estaba.

"Yo lo deje aquí" Miró con tristeza el mueble vacio hasta que cierta voz la puso alerta.

-¿Buscas esto?-

Giggles dirigió su vista hasta la cima de las escaleras para ver a los dos niños; uno de ellos con su bolso y el otro con su celular.

-¿Me dices la contraseña? Ya intenté con tu nombre junto al de un cantante y no funcionó- Decía el que no tenia sombrero con el aparato en mano.

-Mi nombre- la chica subió un escalón –El de mi novio- subió otro –Y la fecha en la que me preguntó si quería ser su novia- Subía tranquilamente más escalones sin que la notaran porque estaban viendo su celular.

-Eso no es justo, solo sé tu nombre y ni sabía que tenías novio- En eso la de ojos rosa llegó hasta donde estaban los dos y les quitó rápidamente sus pertenencias para bajar las escaleras rápidamente e intentar abrir la puerta principal pero no pudo: Estaba con seguro.

-¡Oye! ¡Vuelve!- Gritaron a la vez Shifty y Lifty bajando las escaleras, Giggles no esperó nada y fue hasta el patio cerrando la puerta, no podría salir del patio sin escalera pero por suerte la chica sabía escalar arboles y había uno grande en aquel patio.

Subió rápidamente hasta encontrar una buena rama donde quedarse, además, no podrían alcanzarla ya que igualmente era difícil llegar, por lo que aunque ellos lo intentaran sería un desafío por ser tan pequeños. Llegaron y le ordenaron bajar pero ella solo se quedó ahí entre las hojas y la oscuridad que se intensificaba cada vez más, no se alejaron ni un momento y hasta atrajeron a Whistle para que le ladrara a la chica e incluso intentaron escalar pero la primera rama que podría ayudarlos estaba bastante alta.

Finalmente con el tiempo los gemelos se sentaron diciéndole que la esperarían ahí hasta que bajara y el perro los imitó. El primero en caer fue Whistle y le siguió Shifty, luego de unos minutos finalmente Lifty se quedó dormido luego de intentar inútilmente que su hermano despertara.

Giggles los vio desde su posición y como pudo miró la hora en su celular: 08:49

Bajó, cargó a uno como pudo hasta la habitación, y le quitó los zapatos para dejarlo en una de las dos camas arropado sin saber si era la correcta y fue a por el segundo repitiendo lo mismo, al perro ni lo tocó. Cuando sintió que todo terminó le dio un vistazo a la hora nuevamente dándose cuenta de que ya eran las nueve con doce minutos, sin nada más que hacer se desplomó en aquel sofá de la casa poniéndose sus audífonos con la canción más infantil que se le ocurrió para relajarse un poco: _**Mundo de caramelo**_ de _**Danna Paola**_ _,_ en repetición.

 _ **Quiero un mundo de caramelo, donde todo sepa mejor.**_

Ya estaba nuevamente en el coro como por séptima vez cuando la sensación de que abrieron la puerta principal la hizo abrir los ojos, quitarse los audífonos y guardarlos junto al celular levantándose a gran velocidad, luego se dio cuenta de que dejó harina integral y unas hojas en el sofá pero ya era tarde porque el matrimonio entró.

-Hola, bienvenidos ¿Cómo les fue?- Sonrió nerviosa.

Flippy y Lammy la miraron coincidiendo en que estaba muy diferente de cómo había llegado: Harina integral, ramas y hojas en su cabello, la parte superior de su ropa tenía una gran mancha que debía ser alguna salsa, su chaqueta estaba atada a su cintura cubriendo la parte trasera e imaginaron que debía estar manchada o estaba rota la falda, la nariz estaba algo roja e inflamada como si hubiera sido golpeada; Sí, Shifty y Lifty.

Lammy solo recorrió la casa ante la mirada de la joven que se estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa, incluso cuando la mujer al terminar le susurró algo al hombre de la casa y ambos se pusieron delante de ella.

-La casa está perfecta y los niños están durmiendo- La sonrisa de Lammy acompañando la frase relajó a Giggles bastante.

-Pero tú estás muy mal, creemos que fue culpa de nuestros hijos asique lo lamentamos- Flippy habló sintiendo pena por la chica –Incluso llegamos más tarde de lo acordado-

-No, no se preocupen, yo estoy bien, solo necesito ir a mi casa para dormir, solo denme la paga y me iré ahora- Les sonrió manteniendo las manos detrás de su espalda, se sentía mal de que alguien la viera así.

-Cariño, ve a dormir, yo la llevaré a su casa-

-No es necesario señor Flippy, la parada de autobús no esta tan lejos- Su personalidad y la forma en la que fue criada le impedía aceptar el aventón que en realidad, en el fondo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ni hablar, has cuidado a mi par de demonios por doce horas y minino la llevaré a su casa, asique señorita Giggles, hágame el favor de salir y esperar fuera del auto- La chica asintió y caminó hasta la entrada abriendo la puerta.

-Flippy, la casa está intacta ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?-

-Sí, le pagaré el doble, tu ve a dormir ¿Bien?- Se besaron dulcemente y cada uno tomó su rumbo.

-De verdad muchas gracias señor Flippy- Ya estaban en auto y en la carretera cuando el hombre nuevamente escuchó eso de parte de la joven.

-Ya me has dicho como ocho veces- Comentó divertido.

-Es que de verdad es muy amable de su parte que aquí es mi casa- Dijo ella señalando su hogar y el hombre se detuvo.

-Espera te pago por tus servicios- El peliverde buscó en su billetera unos 72 billetes y se los dio a la chica que a simple vista supo que era más de lo que pidió.

-Aquí hay más-

-Lo sé, es por las molestias- Ella lo miró por unos segundos.

-¡Muchas gracias!- rápidamente guardó su paga en su bolso y salió del auto.

-Oye- la llamó antes de que se alejara más -¿Podré contar contigo para otro día?- Le sonrió.

-El otro año tendrá que ser- Giggles le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo en tu lugar hubiera respondido que ni por todo el dinero del mundo pero bueno, pasa una buena noche- Con eso arrancó y la chica se dirigió a su casa.

-Ya llegué mamá-

-Que bueno hija, ¿Cómo te fue?- Preguntó la mujer desde la cocina.

-Horrible- Respondió con simpleza.

-Ese es el trabajo, ¿Quieres cenar?-

-No gracias, solo quiero bañarme y dormir-

-Bien, yo terminaré con el desayuno para mañana y voy a mi cuarto-

-Bueno mamá- La chica ya estaba en la puerta del baño cuando dijo eso conociendo a su madre, entró y sacó su celular para escribirle a su novio que ya había regresado.

Obtuvo rápidamente una respuesta preguntándole cómo le había ido a lo que ella respondió lo mismo que con su madre, una carita riendo y la pregunta de que si la paga valió la pena le llegó, finalmente ella escribió que no valió todo pero estaba feliz y que se daría un baño para dormir.

Un deseo de buenas noches de parte de él, una respuesta rápida deseando lo mismo junto a un "TQM" y con eso dejó el celular en su mesita de noche, entró en la ducha abriendo el agua caliente y la fría para obtener un punto de temperatura agradable.

Esperaba no tener que cuidar más niños así.

 **Bueno, fin del capítulo 1 de 3 de este Fic.**

 **Me sentí demasiado formal escribiendo todo lo de arriba que está en negrita por lo que me desahogaré aquí abajo en cada capítulo. (Dícese, caritas en medio) (*u*)7**

 **Cuando decidí planear las familias para esta historia lo más difícil fueron los hijos, por lo menos en la primera tiene algo de sentido la genética.**

 **¿Por qué Lammy y Flippy? Pues porque les vi la similitud de "Yo nos los maté, fue alguien más" se me ocurrió.**

 **La verdad es que es difícil saber cómo en Happy Tree Friends manejan el dinero, te dan una moneda por donar sangre y con eso puedes comprar un dulce o una guitarra, traté de manejarlo lo mejor posible pero no sé muy bien si será mucho o será poco 72 billetes que se pueden imaginar que valen algo como 1 cada uno… pero conociendo este mundillo eso equivalen muchas guitarras y dulces. (^_^)**

 **Pregunta para que el público piense ¿Quién creen que es el novio de Giggles en este Fic? Porque aquí trato de colocar parejas fuera de lo común, por lo que no, no es Cuddles.**


	2. El loco por dulces

**Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends es una web serie y serie televisiva** **de animaciones flash** **hecha por Mondo Media Minishows gracias a una idea de Kenn Navarro junto a** **Aubrey Ankrum, Rhode Montijo y Warren Graff** **, yo no creé ni un solo personaje de esto, solo los uso en esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió. Aclaro que escribir esta historia Fanfiction no me da en algún medio beneficios de cualquier tipo que se pueda pensar para subsistir.**

 **Nota 1: Esto se considera un Universo Alternativo que tiene las siguientes características: Los personajes que conocemos están humanizados, difieren las edades a las canónicas, familias extrañas ciento por ciento ficticias y no pueden revivir.**

 **Nota 2: todo aquello que en medio del fic esté en negrita y en** _ **cursiva**_ **tampoco me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: Para toda persona que le gusten las parejas hetero más comunes de este fandom; Flippy x Flaky; Giggles x Cuddles; Petunia x Handy; Lammy x Splendid; comunico que para este** **Three-Shot** **quise hacer** **parejas hetero diferentes.**

 **Familia: Petunia con Mime, un hijo: Nutty, de diez años.**

-¿De dónde sacaste esos dulces?- Le preguntó Petunia a su hijo quien en medio de la sala sobre la hermosa alfombra mullida consumía unos bombones, ella lo miraba algo molesta teniendo puestos unos guantes de goma, una mascarilla y plumero naranja en una mano.

-Olvídalo, no hables con la boca llena, solo no ensucies la alfombra - Dijo después al ver que el niño estaba tratando de decir algo que pudiera entenderse pero sin vaciar su boca.

Caminó con plumero en mano hasta su habitación donde se dedicó a quitarle el polvo al televisor que estaba sobre el mueble de ropa ubicado entre dos armarios medianos, así también sacudió las pantallas de las lámparas de noche y las mesitas encontrándose con que en una había un marco con una foto de ella, su esposo y su hijo.

Tomó aquella foto después de quitarle el poco polvo que tenia y se sentó cuidadosamente en la cama matrimonial de sabanas totalmente blancas para admirarla.

Sin quererlo estaba recordando la vida junto al amor de su vida; como aquellas veces que lo rechazó pensando que una relación con él sería imposible, la vez que por fin le dio una oportunidad, cuando se hicieron una pareja oficial, aquella proposición de matrimonio una noche en lo alto de la noria del parque de diversiones, la boda pequeña y simple que ella pidió para mantener todo controlado más fácilmente y finalmente la decisión de formar una familia.

Aunque…

Eso ultimo tuvo ciertas dificultades porque…

Él no podía darle un hijo.

Con ella no había problema, era joven, bastante sana, higiénica y no presentaba ni un solo problema para tener hijos, pero su marido era otro caso.

 _-Si bien no pueden tener hijos, pueden adoptar uno-_

El mismo doctor Sniffles les dio ese consejo y no lo pensaron dos veces para ir al orfanato, hablar con Lumpy y adoptar al niño o niña que fuera mayor entre todos.

Nada de bebés ni pequeños de menos de cinco años era el pedido que había hecho la chica frente al escritorio de Lumpy ante la mirada de confusión de él y su esposo, la razón es que ella pensaba que si tenía la posibilidad de saltarse esas ruidosas y sucias etapas de la vida iba a saltárselas con todo gusto y pidió adoptar al mayor de todos.

Nutty, un niño de nueve años adicto a la azúcar que aún con ese ojo vago los miró con alegría cuando le dieron la noticia de que serían sus padres. Una parte de Petunia quería rechazar a ese niño de ropa desordenada y llena de manchas de dulces, cabello igual, ojo vago y dientes amarillos, pero esa mirada, aunque era rara, no se lo permitió y su esposo estaba de acuerdo.

Ya habían pasado diez meses desde entonces y cuatro atrás celebraron el cumpleaños número 10 de su hijo.

La mujer dejó rápidamente el marco en su lugar cuando escuchó aquella risa característica del pequeño cuando encontraba algo dulce de comer, se apresuró a buscarlo encontrándolo en el baño frente a la lavadora con una bolsa de pequeñas pastillas de jabón color blanco con líneas azules y rojas en espiral.

-¡Espera Nutty!- Le quitó bruscamente la bolsa de pastillas de jabón –No son dulces, es jabón-

-Oh- El pequeño se sacó de la boca una pastilla medio deteriorada por la saliva.

-Ay no- Petunia veía como la boca de su hijo estaba llena de burbujas que él escupía, pero seguramente ya había tragado algo -¡Nos vamos al hospital!-

Su hijo era un problema, pero al menos le gustaba saber que lo compartía y era su esposo quien sufría mientras ella estaba en el restaurante.

-Buenas noticias Petunia, Nutty está bien, tragó un poco de jabón pero por la cantidad de comida que tenía en el estomago los químicos no fueron más lejos y realizamos muy bien la limpieza estomacal- Sniffles hablaba tranquilamente frente a la mujer sentada en la sala de espera.

-¿En serio? ¿Sin problemas?- Ella conocía bien a ese niño como para saber que siempre había problemas cuando se trataba de él.

-Bien, me atrapaste, resulta que se reusó, un enfermero tiene un ojo morado, escapó y los jarabes infantiles desaparecieron junto a las paletitas de regalo, encerró al cirujano Lumpy en la sala de radiografía, intentamos anestesiarlo de varias formas pero no hubo éxito asique lo convencí diciéndole que si me dejaba hacer mi trabajo le daría un gran helado y ahora me lo está pidiendo a gritos-

-Entiendo- Suspiró rendida –Yo compraré ese helado-

-En realidad no deberías comprárselo, sus niveles de azúcar en la sangre son alarmantes-

-Siempre me dices lo mismo cada vez que vengo con él- Se levantó y el doctor interpretó esa acción como que ya iba a ver a su hijo por lo que la guió hasta el lugar, de paso le pidió que pasara por resección para firmar unos papeles.

-Hola Nutty- El pequeño estaba llorando por la decepción de no recibir el helado prometido –Oye, ven vamos a limpiarte y vamos por ese helado- Fueron hasta los baños donde él se lavó la cara.

Luego de firmar e irse del hospital pasaron por la heladería de Cro-Marmot donde compró el helado más grande obteniendo un descuento por ser cliente recurrente.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta vio ciertos zapatos en la entrada, ya que claro, a Petunia le gustaba esa tradición del oriente de no entrar con zapatos en la casa.

-¡Cariño! ¡Llegamos!- Ella se quitó los suyos, el niño tuvo que hacer lo mismo y al terminar corrió hasta el comedor para seguir con su postre.

La mujer lo veía desde la puerta que separaba el comedor de la sala de estar cuando la abrazaron desde atrás y le dieron un beso en la mejilla, ante eso sonrió para darse la vuelta y besar al hombre con el cual estaba casada.

-Hola mi amor- Le dijo y él le dio otro pequeño beso en respuesta, la soltó para dar unos golpes en la pared llamando la atención del niño que lo miró.

-¡Hola papá!- Saludó y siguió comiendo de a grandes cucharadas, al hombre no le importó eso sabiendo que el amor que tenia Nutty por los dulces de momento era más grande que el amor hacia sus padres adoptivos, pero pensaba que con el tiempo eso cambiaría. Satisfecho con el recibimiento miró a su esposa señalándola, luego al hijo de ambos y después con el pulgar apuntó hacia atrás de él manteniendo una cara de duda.

-Fuimos al hospital porque Nutty se comió una de las pastillas de la lavadora, pero todo bien, solo que terminé debiéndole un helado- El de cabello morado pasó su mano por la frente expulsando un poco de aire.

Ya con los nervios relajados Petunia le preguntó cómo le había ido en el concurso de la ciudad vecina, como respuesta lo vio sonreír, hacerle la señal de que esperara, caminar hasta la habitación y volver con un trofeo, una carta y un folleto. Sí, había conseguido el primer lugar, por lo que no aguantó y lo abrazó felicitándolo varias veces mientras en su mente agradecía el suceso por los 500 billetes que daban de premio.

Lo hizo sentarse en el sofá junto a ella para que, a demás de contarle sobre la competencia le informara sobre si paseó por la ciudad; con eso él le pasó el folleto que traía consigo.

- _¿_ _ **I Heart U?**_ Curioso nombre para un restaurante, ¡Espera! Es el _**tercero**_ de la cadena de restaurantes _**Love Bites**_ \- Guardó unos segundos de silencio pensando en la razón por la cual le daba a leer aquel folleto -¿Comiste ahí? Oye, es muy caro, ¿Te gastaste todo el dinero del concurso en ese lugar?- Era poco probable eso ya que su marido es alguien más bien tacaño, pero a veces se le daba por comprar un lujo o gastar en una buena experiencia, ante ese pensamiento ella lamentó que tendría que trabajar más tiempo en el restaurante pero no solo por el dinero sino también de venganza, porque mientras más estuviera fuera de casa más tiempo él tendría que cuidar solo a Nutty.

Verlo negar le devolvió el buen humor.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me das este folleto? Espero que no me estés sugiriendo ir a comer allá algún día, es muy costoso y además yo tengo un restaurante y sabes que cocino bien- Su esposo negó de nuevo -¿Entonces?- Él le dio la carta.

Minutos después un grito de dicha se escuchó por toda la casa.

-¡Por eso te amo!- Exclamaba abrazándolo -¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Esta es la oportunidad de escalar en la pirámide de la fama culinaria!-

A los finalistas del concurso de mímica el restaurante mencionado les regaló una cena como táctica publicitaria ya que con eso saldrían en los medios, al terminar, como buen esposo que era insistió como pudo para que le dieran a su mujer una oportunidad de ser chef en aquel restaurante y finalmente lo consiguió. En la carta especificaban que debía estar el lunes a las 11 de la mañana para ponerla a prueba con el dueño de la cadena y su familia como jueces; era la oportunidad que esperaba.

-¡Es increíble!- De un salto se levantó del sofá aún con la carta en mano -¡Ya van a ver mis platillos! Debo comprar las cosas ahora antes de que cierren todo ¡Ya sé lo que aré!- Miró a su marido que seguía sentado viendo lo feliz que era ella –Amor, te dejo con Nutty porque debo comprar las cosas ahora-

Padre e hijo la despidieron en la puerta del hogar con una sonrisa, ella subió en su auto y se fue a comprar los ingredientes que necesitaba.

Cuando ya no estuvo en su campo de visión el mayor miró al menor con cara preocupada por tener que cuidarlo solo, el niño solo le mantuvo la mirada mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una chocolatina medio derretida por el calor y se la llevaba a la boca.

Primer desastre: Se manchó la mano de chocolate.

El hombre suspiró y guió a su hijo al baño antes de que ensuciara algo, pero no funcionó ya que de camino Nutty tuvo la idea de limpiarse la mano en la ropa. Ya en el baño su padre estaba de brazos cruzados y negaba con la cabeza regañándolo.

-No hay problema, yo la limpio- Dijo metiéndose a la ducha abriendo el agua antes de que el mayor pudiera hacer algo por lo que ambos se mojaron unos segundos antes de que el de cabello morado pudiera cerrarla.

-¡Oye! Deberías dejarme, así aprovecho de bañarme antes de dormir- Una de las reglas de la casa impuesta por la mujer era que los hombres de ducharían de forma obligatoria dos veces al día: una al levantarse y otra antes de acostarse, ella se podía bañar las veces que quisiera en el día.

El mayor sabía que era inútil bañar a su hijo a esa hora porque sería un desperdicio de agua ya que el pequeño terminaría sucio para la hora de dormir, por eso con mirada seria lo sacó de la ducha y con una toalla comenzó a secarlo y luego se secó él dejando después la toalla doblada y colgada correctamente, cuando miró de nuevo su hijo estaba pasando una de las pastillas de jabón que había consumido antes por la mancha de la camisa, pero debido a la fuerza la pastilla se partía y desmoronaba por lo que el pequeño sacaba otra.

Le quitó la bolsa antes de que se las acabara todas, las había comprado en una oferta que para ese día ya había acabado y no quería comprarlas de nuevo hasta que tuvieran un descuento, le quitó la camisa para dejarla doblada en el cesto de ropa sucia y luego se dirigieron a la habitación del menor para que se pusiera una camisa exactamente igual a la anterior.

-Aún me pregunto porque los tres tenemos catorce de cada prenda de ropa y totalmente igual- Su madre tenía una manía extraña con eso.

Fueron hasta el comedor para jugar un juego de mesa, la cuenta de la electricidad aumentaría demasiado si cada vez que querían entretener a su hijo lo pusieran a ver televisión.

-¡Apostemos dulces!- Propuso el pequeño pero una negación de parte de su padre le hizo saber que no obtendría lo que quería de forma tan fácil.

Nutty muchas veces dejaba fluir demasiado su imaginación; como imaginarse toda una vida casado con un paquete de chocolates del día de San Valentín. Por eso mismo su padre de cierta forma ya veía venir el hecho de que jugando aquel juego de mesa el niño haría algo que terminaría en desastre, pero de todas formas no esperaba que fuera tan pronto: doce minutos luego de empezar el de cabello verde había caído en la cueva del dragón y como buen caballero que era se armó con la coladera de pastas como casco, con la tapa de la olla del estofado como escudo y el cuchillo carnicero como espada; todo a una velocidad tal que el mayor no pudo impedirle eso.

Pero al menos lo detuvo cuando comenzó a acuchillar el dibujo del dragón repetidas veces dañando la mesa de madera.

-Es tu turno- Le dijo Nutty cuando ya estaba desarmado, su padre después de guardar los utensilios de cocina lo miró, se arrodilló y le hizo reverencia.

-¡Te rindes! ¡Yo gané!- Celebró recibiendo como recompensa que su padre le desordenara la cabellera de forma amigable.

Un momento, unos cuatro minutos que le quitó la vista de encima para guardar el juego de mesa y Nutty ya estaba jugando _**Grand Theft Auto**_ en la sala con un tazón lleno de cubitos de hielo cubiertos de salsa de caramelo; ese niño a veces era demasiado rápido para ser normal. El mayor sabía que intentar razonar con el pequeño para apagar la consola era algo en vano por lo que corto por lo sano: Cortar la corriente eléctrica.

Al volver a la sala el pequeño ya no estaba ahí, antes de que comenzara a buscarlo la televisión junto con la consola se encendieron nuevamente y apareció el peliverde corriendo por el pasillo y con un salto tomó nuevamente el control para seguir jugando, el pelimorado volvió hasta los interruptores que estaban dentro de un marco con puerta de madera y nuevamente cortó la energía de la casa, pero para asegurarse de que su hijo no la volviera a encender clavó tres clavos en la tapa asegurándose que no se pudiera abrir.

-Eso no es justo- Dijo Nutty detrás de él con los brazos cruzados y mirada molesta.

Su padre solo sonrió victorioso dejando de lado el martillo, le comenzó a dar suaves golpes en la espalda guiándolo al jardín donde tenían unos cuantos juegos para niños, dejándolo cerca de los columpios le dio las indicaciones de que jugara mientras él limpiaba la casa.

Limpiaba la cocina que tenia puerta y ventana que llevaban al patio donde Nutty se columpiaba, notó que la casa ya había estado bajo la mano de su mujer pero años juntos le dieron a entender que siempre, sin importar que uno de los dos ya haya limpiado, siempre hay que limpiar. Media hora en la que pudo encargarse de la ducha, arreglar la cama matrimonial, aspirar la alfombra de la sala y en ese momento sacarle brillo al lavaplatos. En un momento vio a su hijo columpiándose bastante alto, subía y bajaba, arriba, abajo, balanceándose, arriba, abajo, tan arriba que desde su posición respecto a la ventana no podía verlo hasta que bajaba y se repetía el proceso, arriba, abajo, arriba, el columpio bajo solo sin su hijo y se sacudió violentamente.

Del pánico no pudo abrir correctamente la puerta de madera que daba al patio por lo que se dio un golpe fuerte en la frente y después pudo aplicar bien la fuerza para moverla, llegó corriendo al columpio vacío y miró a todos sus lados buscando alguna señal del pequeño.

-¡Aquí arriba!- Si el orfanato se enterara de que Nutty estaba en la copa de un árbol comenzarían a investigarlos –Yo me bajo- Si el orfanato se enterara de que Nutty se cayó desde un árbol a una altura de dos metros con cuarenta y ocho centímetros seguro le quitarían al niño.

-Un golpe que le dejará un chichón en la nuca, raspaduras en los antebrazos y manos con sangrado leve incluyendo cinco astillas y por último, según mi experiencia, sufrió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que ahora por la adrenalina no le duele pero cuando despierte mañana sentirá mucho dolor. Se supone que por algo así debería informarle al director Lumpy del orfanato sobre este hecho, pero como conozco al niño no diré nada- Finalmente el pelimorado pudo respirar luego de oír todo lo que le dijo el doctor Sniffles, después le mantuvo la miraba y el doctor entendió –Bien, sí hubo complicaciones, ya ninguna enfermera quiere atenderlo y el enfermero que lo atendió en la mañana tiene el otro ojo morado, se comió todos los sobres de azúcar que teníamos, con sobre incluido, rompió la ventana de una ambulancia y asustó a los bebes recién nacidos-

Por consecuencia tendría que trabajar de voluntario una semana en el hospital entreteniendo a los niños. Aceptó, queriendo remediar un poco el asunto, al final firmó unos papeles y fueron nuevamente a su hogar donde Petunia ya estaba.

-¡Bienvenidos! Amor, amorcito, la cena esta lista- Los recibió como de costumbre, casi siempre que solo estaba uno de los dos cuidando al niño la situación terminaba en el hospital, ya no era de extrañar.

Ya la comida estaba acabada, la situación del hospital y la mesa explicada, Nutty en su habitación saltando en su cama y ellos dos hablando en la propia.

-Son como dos horas y media de aquí a la ciudad vecina, me queda media hora para encontrar el restaurante, pero resulta que no puedo llevar acompañantes, no tengo donde dejar a Nutty y tú el lunes debes ir al teatro- La mujer suspiró frustrada por no saber qué hacer escuchando el constante sonido de las tablas de la cama de su hijo rechinando debido a que él no paraba de saltar mientras reía levemente.

El sonido de una tabla partiéndose los asustó.

-¡Ya me voy a dormir!- Los adultos se miraron entre si y suspiraron.

-No puedo dejarlo con ninguna amiga, ni los vecinos lo quieren cuidar- Era época de vacaciones, ningún conocido se haría cargo del niño, no conocía niñera…

-Lammy- Su esposo la miró cuando dijo ese nombre –Me la encontré en el mercado y me dijo que se fue con Flippy para celebrar su aniversario y contrataron a una niñera que cuidó de los gemelos- El hombre puso una mirada de terror y se cubrió la boca con las manos –Sigue viva, no tuvo que ir al hospital y no ha levantado demanda- Se miraron nuevamente y quedó decidido: La llamarían al día siguiente pidiéndole el número al otro matrimonio.

- _ **But here's my number**_ _**so call me maybe**_ _ **-**_ Sonaba la canción de _**Carly Rae Jepsen**_ acompañada de la voz de Giggles quien se bañaba en la tina y había dejado su celular en la tapa del inodoro con el volumen al máximo. En eso la canción se detiene bruscamente y _**Flyers**_ de _**Bradio**_ suena fuertemente, la chica sabiendo que la llamaban tomó su celular viendo el número desconocido, de todas formas contestó cortésmente como siempre trataba de hacerlo.

-Buenos días ¿Con la señorita Giggles?- No reconociendo la voz femenina se ilusionó.

-Sí, con ella ¿Quién habla?- "Seguro que es la gerente del hospital donde hice la entrevista para ser enfermera" Había esperado cuatro angustiosos días por esa llamada.

-Me llamo Petunia y quisiera contratar tus servicios de niñera para mi hijo de diez años- La pelirosa alejó el celular de su cuerpo y hundió la cara para gritar de frustración bajo el agua, con eso hecho se lo volvió acercar, si bien no la llamaban para trabajar en el hospital dinero es dinero y un poco por cuidar un niño era bienvenido.

-Bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo es el que debo de cuidar al niño?-

-Ocho horas- Sonaba bien la propuesta, era un solo niño, mayor por dos años que aquellos gemelos y cuatro horas menos de trabajo.

-Serian doce billetes- Calculó la chica.

-Sí, por favor el lunes a las 07:45 de la mañana-

-Ahí estaré, no se preocupe-

-Muchas gracias- La mayor colgó y la música siguió sonando por lo que ella continuo con su baño.

Después de informarle a su novio por mensajes que tenía trabajo se dio cuenta de que no tenía la dirección y tuvo que devolver la llamada.

Ya era lunes por la mañana, Petunia antes de todo despertó a las cuatro de la mañana y al resto de los habitantes de la casa también para que ellos se fueran a bañar en lo que ella arreglaba las habitaciones, les dejaba la ropa lista y un desayuno en el comedor que al terminar debían dejar los platos y cubiertos en el lavaplatos para luego sentarse en el sofá, obligados a quedarse quietos sentados mirándose entre ellos con las espaldas apoyadas en los reposabrazos para no tocar el suelo, no exactamente porque quisieran ni porque fueran muy desconsiderados, era porque según Petunia en esas situaciones en las que un desconocido pondría pie en su hogar "Mucha ayuda el que no estorba". La mujer cocinaba dejando la lavadora funcionando, barría toda la casa a una velocidad increíble y con tal ímpetu que parecía que la escoba se partiría en dos en cualquier momento, para la alfombra usaba la aspiradora de forma que las marcas que dejara estuvieran en línea recta, colgaba la ropa, empacaba la comida para todos incluyendo a la niñera limpiando la cocina de paso. Cuando ya todo estuvo terminado la mujer se bañó, se vistió y como último toque perfumó toda la casa para dar por terminada su labor, con eso miró la hora en el reloj cucú que marcaba las 07:37 y se sentó en medio de sus dos hombres para esperar a la niñera. A las 07:44 el timbre de la casa sonó.

-¡Enseguida abro!- Respondió la peliazul levantándose, arregló un poco su ropa y avanzó con su esposo detrás.

-Buenos días ¿La señora Petunia?- Esa chica inmediatamente le transmitió una tranquilidad por verse tan decente, tan alegre, tan bonita, tan higiénica y puntual que eran los dos mejores puntos a su favor.

-Sí, soy yo, entra por favor y deja tus zapatos en la entrada- Giggles agradeció que la dejara entrar y riéndose un poco por dentro al pensar que estaba en Japón se quito los zapatos.

-Bien Giggles, él es mi esposo- Señaló al hombre a su lado que le extendió la mano a la joven.

-Un gusto caballero- Dijo ella estrechándole la mano sintiéndose un poco extrañada de no recibir respuesta.

-Es mudo de nacimiento y un gran mimo- Dijo la mayor rápidamente para no dar malentendidos.

-Oh, entiendo-

-Por aquí, te daré unas cuantas explicaciones rápidas porque tenemos prisa asique discúlpame- La guió hasta la sala donde le presentó a Nutty y la joven trató de no mostrarse muy sorprendida por aquel ojo vago no queriendo incomodar.

"Es algo extraño ese ojo, pero no, no debo decir nada sobre eso, ni siquiera mirarlo, pero si no lo miro a los ojos también es algo malo porque puede pensar que lo rechazo por ser adoptado" dejó rápidamente a un lado la crisis que iba a tener porque la llevaron a la cocina explicándole que el almuerzo ya estaba listo y en el refrigerador, que no se preocupara de guardar la ropa que se secaba en el patio porque no era empleada, con unas señas que no pudo entender el hombre le intentaba comunicar algo que fue traducido por la mujer, una indicación de que tratara en lo menos posible de gastar electricidad y agua, siguiendo con el veloz recorrido le repitió muchas veces que no ensuciara la casa y le explicó que si algo pasaba podía usar los productos de limpieza que tampoco debía usar en exceso para no gastarlos. Y por último, pero muy importante, no darle nada de azúcar al niño.

"Creo que traer galletas de chocolate no fue buena idea"

-¡Ay! ¡Las 07:58! Vamos amor, debemos partir, yo al auto y tú al transporte público- Dijo rápidamente la dueña de casa tomando las llaves, un abrigo y un bolso dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¡Pórtate bien Nutty! Gracias Giggles, nos vemos en la tarde- Se despidió la mujer mientras su esposo detrás solo agitaba la mano a forma de despedida y ella cerró.

"¿Es idea mía o de verdad escuché que le pusieron el seguro a la puerta?"

Efectivamente Petunia giró la llave para poner seguro, más que todo para que Nutty no escapara de casa y con eso subió en su auto que dentro ya tenía todos los ingredientes y utensilios que necesitaría para su prueba.

Giggles escuchó finalmente que el auto arrancaba y volteó la mirada al niño que estaba aún en aquel sofá negro que destacaba entre las paredes y suelo de mármol blanco.

-¿Qué quieres hacer Nutty?- Preguntó sonriendo manteniendo la vista fija sin querer en el ojo caído del pequeño.

-Tienes dulces- Eso no era una pregunta, era una afirmación y Giggles quedó de piedra, si el niño sabia, tal vez los padres también sabían.

-¿Cómo supiste?- Preguntó algo angustiada.

-Desde aquí los huelo, tengo olfato para todo lo dulce- Nutty le sonrió orgulloso de su talento mientras que Giggles se preguntaba si eso era cierto o le estaba mintiendo.

-Pues que gran-

-Dame los dulces- Eso era una orden.

-Tu madre me di-

-Pero yo quiero dulces-

-No puedo dar-

-Dame dulces-

-Te digo que-

-Quiero los dulces-

-No-

-Si no me vas a dar ¿Para que los trajiste?-

-Eran para ti has-

-¡Para mí! ¡Gracias! ¡Dámelos!- Se levantó del sofá y extendió las manos esperando que la chica le diera lo que tuviera en el bolso.

-Eran, pasado, eran para ti, ya no, ni para mí, no puedes comer dulces y yo no debo ensuciar la casa- Le dijo de forma firme para que dejara el tema de los dulces de lado.

-Okay, ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos?- Eso fue más rápido de lo que ella pensó.

-Pues sí, pero solo un rato que tu padre no quiere que gastemos energía-

El chico encendió la televisión, la consola y le entregó un control, ella se sentó en el sofá dejando su bolso a su derecha, Nutty se sentó al lado del bolso y dio inicio a la selección de personajes.

-Ese es muy fuerte pero muy lento, mata aplastando con sus manos, si atacan el fierro que tiene en la espalda le hacen el doble de daño, ese es pequeño y muere de un golpe, pero con su arma hace mucho daño y si sabes manejarlo casi nadie te mata porque es muy rápido, esa vuela pero siempre debe estar volando porque tiene una maldición que hace que muera si toca el suelo, si recargas lo suficiente sin que te toquen un hechizo puede matar a un grande de frente- Le explicaba cada personaje de aquel juego de combates que no conocía, iban a estar en el mismo equipo y el resto de sus compañeros junto al equipo enemigo serian Inteligencias Artificiales de nivel 2 para que ella se acostumbrara.

Al final optó por una criatura parecida al esqueleto de un perro totalmente verde que lanzaba bolas de baba pegajosas y chorros de acido, mientras que el niño a su lado escogió una alien cyborg que dispara balas pequeñas por los dedos y tiene un látigo eléctrico.

-¿Y ahora?-

-Vamos a encontrarnos con el enemigo-

-¿Y si mejor nos quedamos debajo del árbol?-

-Si quieres hazlo tú y defiende la roca de luz, yo voy por la del otro bando-

Por siete minutos estuvo ella dando vueltas en la cueva debajo del gran árbol cuando el letrero de victoria apareció en pantalla, por eso para la segunda ronda salió de ese lugar para enfrentar al equipo contrario logrando eliminar a dos personajes antes de morir y aparecer nuevamente en el punto de partida, luchó nuevamente y su equipo logró la victoria.

-Lo estoy entendiendo- Dijo ella feliz.

-Entonces subamos a nivel cuatro-

La Inteligencia Artificial peleaba mejor, pero la pelirosada ya estaba concentrada y no planeaba rendirse en esa ronda aunque ya la habían asesinado seis veces "Necesitamos un doctor o algo en el equipo, encontrar las flores azules cuesta mucho y se las acaban rápido" tan centrada en su lado de la pantalla que no se dio cuenta cuando el personaje de su acompañante dejó de moverse ni que él se había ido, hasta que finalmente pudo arrebatarles la roca y llevarla hasta su cueva.

-¡Sí! Creo que podemos subir a nivel cinco- Miró a su derecha y solo estaba el otro control haciéndole compañía -¡Nutty! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- Se levantó para preguntar nuevamente pero no tenia respuesta, creyendo que la música del videojuego no la dejaba escuchar bajó todo el volumen logrando percibir el sonido de un paquete de galletas siendo abierto.

Rápidamente buscó en su bolso las galletas que había llevado no teniendo éxito, por lo que ató cabos y supo que el pequeño aprovechó que estaba centrada en el juego para robarle aquellos dulces.

-¡Nutty!- Lo encontró en el comedor con los tres paquetes de galletas que había llevado totalmente vacíos y la mesa de mantel celeste llena de migajas.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja- Se rió el niño de una forma loca que le dio mucho miedo a la chica.

-¿Qué-qué es tan gracioso?- Quería sonar segura pero no pudo ya que pensaba que el peliverde se le lanzaría encima en cualquier momento.

-jajajajaja ¿Tienes más?- El miedo la estaba inundando en ese momento.

-No, no tengo más, eso era todo, te lo juro, te las acabaste- Retrocedía lentamente con las manos en puño cerca de su mentón cubriendo su pecho con los antebrazos.

-¿Te han dicho que te ves muy dulce?-

La miraba fijamente o más bien casi, el ojo vago seguía hacia abajo pero eso solo le daba más miedo a Giggles, y recordar que la madre del niño le explicó que él con un cuchillo había apuñalado la mesa no le ayudó en su situación. Nutty se levantó de su silla y su niñera fue corriendo hasta la puerta principal ya que no quería pasar por lo de la otra vez al cuidar a los gemelos, en esa ocasión abandonaría la casa de una vez, corriendo alcanzó a tomar su bolso y cuando creyó que había abierto la puerta trató de salir pero únicamente chocó su cara contra la misma, intentó nuevamente abrirla pero no pudo dándose cuenta de que efectivamente la habían encerrado con ese niño. Estaba segura de que era algo ilegal que hicieran eso.

-¡Ey dulce! Hagamos esto fácil para ti y para mi- Estaba detrás, ella giró rápidamente la cabeza haciendo sonar unos cuantos huesos y seguidamente el resto del cuerpo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Enciende el horno y pacíficamente entra en el, yo me encargo del resto-

Esa proposición era demasiado irreal.

Ya sabiendo que la puerta detrás de ella no se abriría se acercó lentamente pasando por el lado del joven que le cedió espacio creyendo que de verdad entraría en el horno y más cuando la vio pasar por el comedor para dirigirse a la cocina, pero en vez de buscar un encendedor ella sin dudarlo intentó abrir la puerta que daba al patio e igualmente se golpeo de nuevo la cara, en eso recuerda que le habían indicado que para abrir esa puerta debía jalar y con fuerza subirla un poco y empujar rápido, cuando lo logró cerró la puerta dejando al niño dentro de la casa.

-¡Oye no te vayas! ¡Dulce! ¡No puedes abandonarme! ¡No debes dejarme encerrado!- Con las manos aún en la puerta y sus pies en un escalón con mármol que había no se percató de algo que le faltaba -¡Tus zapatos siguen aquí adentro!- La chica miró hacia sus pies dándose cuenta de que era verdad.

-Puedes quedártelos- Terminó por decir luego de reflexionar la situación, si tenía la posibilidad de largarse de ese lugar de una vez teniendo sus pertenencias importantes en el bolso, ni de broma iba a regresar a _La boca del niño_ por unos zapatos que compró en una oferta de dos por uno y con un cupón acumulable de 75% de descuento –Y por cierto, soy Giggles, no dulce-

-No son de mi talla y son de niña-

-Pues no sé, comételos o algo así pero yo me voy-

-¡No te pagaran!-

-No me importa, mi vida vale más que doce billetes-

-¡Te demandaran!-

-No saben nada de mí para ubicarme-

-Tienen tu número de celular-

-Puedo cambiar de número y no saben donde vivo ni mi nombre completo-

-¿Y Flippy?-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Y a Lammy y a Shifty y a Lifty- Flippy la había llevado hasta su casa, no quería una demanda por abandono infantil pero no quería sufrir a manos de un infante que no estaba por completo en sus cabales.

-Si llamo ahora a la policía diciendo que por accidente te dejé dentro vendrán por ti y me podré ir- Escuchó al otro lado que el peliverde se iba corriendo. Luego de unos segundos se sentó en el escalón sacando su celular y lo desbloqueó, estaba a punto de llamar a la policía cuando ciertos pensamientos de que el niño podría decir que ella lo encerró le llegaron a la mente, pero luego se dijo que como estaba sin zapatos era más creíble el hecho de que fue un accidente, ya con detalles para su historia ante la autoridad y los padres de Nutty estuvo a punto de marcar pero se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de una ventana abriéndose y como alguien aterrizaba de forma dolorosa en el césped.

-¡Hola dulce!- El susto fue tal que dejo caer su celular y el chico pudo tomarlo -¿Tiene juegos?-

-Juegos pasados de moda en una carpeta con clave- Respondió con una mano en el pecho tratando de calmarse.

-¿Cual famoso es tu favorito? Ya intenté con tu nombre y el de el cantante Pop más popular y no funciona-

-Mi clave para esa carpeta es el nombre de la canción principal del videojuego favorito de mi novio y mío-

-¿Tienes novio?- Giggles le quitó el celular para guardarlo en su bolso y sin importarle nada estar sin zapatos caminó doblando en esa pequeña esquina para ver la pared con la ventana abierta.

-Es un poco alto para saltar ¿No crees?-

-Bueno, me he hecho un raspón aquí en la pierna pero no es nada-

-¡¿Qué?!- Lo revisó descubriendo que efectivamente tenía una herida poco profunda que recorría toda la pantorrilla dejando un leve camino de sangre -¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- Era pésima niñera si se trataba de niños que no fueran como Cub, en vez de cuidarlos escapaba de ellos dejándoles la oportunidad de que se lastimaran.

-No sé, solo salté y cuando me fijé ya lo tenía- Le resto importancia al asunto.

-Ay no, no, no, no, no, no, esto no se verá bien de ninguna forma ¿Cómo entramos a la casa?-

-Por la ventana, obvio-

-Me costará entrar- Dijo algo triste viendo la altura, que en sí no era mucha pero ella tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para elevarse con los brazos para entrar.

-En lo que usas tu cerebro de chicle yo voy a los columpios-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Ya no estaba a su lado, estaba columpiándose tranquilamente "Al menos ya no quiere comerme" Se calmó para buscar algo en ese patio que pudiera ayudarla a subir.

Diecinueve minutos y de momento no se le ocurría nada, solo veía varios juegos infantiles y muchas Petunias bien cuidadas.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Dulce! ¡Mírame! ¡Soy una ardilla!- Cuando dirigió la mirada al árbol soltó un pequeño grito de preocupación ante la imagen de aquel niño sosteniéndose de una rama que estaba a unos dos metros y medio del suelo.

-Sujétate bien- Aconsejó acercándose.

-Ya lo sé ¡Soy ardilla! Eso hago, jajajaja-

-Vamos, baja que tenemos que entrar a la casa para que pueda curarte la herida- Quería razonar con el pequeño.

-Ya, atrápame-

-¿Qué?- Le cayó encima. Los zapatos le rozaron el frente de la ropa dejando un rastro de tierra y con el resto del cuerpo ella fue hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza, el peso del niño se fue hacia tu abdomen y tórax provocándola mucho dolor.

-Hueles muy dulce-

-Jabón, shampoo y loción Nutty- Le dijo por si estuviera planeando morderla por pensar que estaba hecha de caramelo o algo parecido -¡Ay!- De todas formas le tomo un brazo para morderla muy fuerte dejándole una marca a punto de sangrar-¡No soy comestible! ¡Ni que fueras caníbal!-

-No sabes tan mal-

Se lo quitó de encima y corriendo se dirigió hasta la casa, dio un salto y con sus brazos se ayudo para entrar en la ventana, primero sus manos que se apoyaron en el lavaplatos se resbalaron por lo que se golpeo la nariz con el borde donde sus brazos se rozaron muy fuertemente, luego, tratando de introducir la mitad inferior de su cuerpo se desbalanceó por lo que terminó cayendo completamente al suelo de forma muy dolorosa y su bolso le golpeó la cabeza, pero a pesar de todo agradeció estar dentro de la casa lejos de ese niño.

-Ahora que estás dentro ¿Puedes abrirme dulce?- Lo escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Lo tenias todo planeado o qué?- Con algo de esfuerzo y los movimientos de antes abrió la puerta.

-En realidad no, fue suerte que decidieras escapar- Entró dejando en el suelo de la cocina huellas de sus zapatos con algo de tierra y pasto.

-¡Oye! ¿Cuándo te pusiste zapatos?-

-Cuando dijiste que llamarías a la policía, me prohíben salir sin zapatos-

-Y ahora el suelo está sucio, quítatelos y déjalos en su lugar-

-Bien- le hizo caso, ella sospechaba que planeaba algo porque después de obedecerle intentaba comerla.

Se dispuso a arreglar la cocina ya que quería dar una imagen de niñera responsable que no desordenaba las casas, terminada esa labor dejó su bolso en el mueble y buscó el botiquín que le habían señalado para poder atender la herida de Nutty y de paso tratar sus propios golpes, tomó lo que creyó necesario para dirigirse a la sala.

-¡Nutty! ¡Ven a la sala para ver esa herida!- Apareció por el pasillo totalmente mojado -¡¿Qué te pasó?!-

-Fui a lavarme la herida a la ducha-

-Ay no, estas mojando el suelo, vamos al baño-

-Ahí estaba antes de que me llamaras-

-Pero yo no sabía, vamos- Ella tomó las cosas para tratarlo y se dirigieron al lugar.

-¿Por qué no sabias donde estaba? Eres la niñera, no debiste quitarme los ojos de encima- En el trayecto el peliverde solo la desaprobaba y ella respondía con suspiros de derrota.

-Solo siéntate para atenderte- Ahí estaban todos sus años en la especialidad de enfermería: curando la herida de un niño de 10 años en su trabajo de verano siendo niñera.

-Ahora quiero mi caramelo por ser buen paciente- Extendió la mano esperando que le dieran algo dulce.

-No tengo nada, ahora déjame secarte para irme a secar el pasillo- Sacó una toalla del mueble blanco para frotarla contra el cuerpo del pequeño con algo de rudeza –Listo- Iba a dejar la toalla en uno de los percheros clavados detrás de la puerta cuando le gritaron.

-¡¿Qué crees que vas a hacer?!- La chica dio un sobresalto y miró a su acompañante que tenía cara de espanto –Las toallas usadas no se cuelgan así nada más, se doblan y se ponen en ese tubo pegado a la pared- La pelirosada miró lo que señalaba.

-¿Sabes que este "tubo pegado a la pared" tiene nombre?-

-Solo dobla la toalla y déjala ahí- Le dijo cruzando los brazos y con mirada molesta –No la dobles así, así tampoco, Así sí, ¡No la dobles tanto!, ya puedes dejarla, ¡Pero así no! Dale la vuelta, no esa vuelta, ahí, listo ¿Qué tanto que costó dulce?- Él sonreía ante la mirada molesta de la mayor.

-Quédate quieto mientras voy por lo necesario para secar el piso- Salió del lugar para encargarse del agua en el pasillo.

No le había tomado tanto tiempo, once minutos como máximo desde que salió del baño hasta que volvió porque había finalizado con eso, por lo tanto no podía creer que en eso Nutty hubiera salido, sacado su plato de sopa del refrigerador que su madre le dejó para el almuerzo, echarle un kilo de azúcar, comer e ir a su habitación para dejar su colchón en el suelo, sacar toda su ropa de los cajones, amarrar todos sus zapatos por los cordones para ir lanzándolos por la ventana y finalmente salir de nuevo por la ventana de la cocina para trepar por la tubería terminando en el techo. Todo sin que ella se diera cuenta hasta que terminó con su labor dejando las cosas en su sitio y volvió al baño sin encontrar al pequeño por lo que revisó toda la casa viendo los desastres que había hecho, hasta que finalmente lo encontró cuando salió al patio dejando una olla deteniendo la puerta.

-¡Bájate de ahí!- Gritaba preocupada.

-Jajajajajaja ¡No hasta que me consigas más azúcar! Jajajajajaja-

La joven desesperada entró, sacó el colchón del cuarto del niño como pudo hasta el patio, buscó en la cocina hasta dar con salsa de chocolate y salió para enfrentarse a Nutty.

-¡Aquí tengo salsa de chocolate!-

-¡Dame dulce!- Tal y como Giggles pensaba: Se lanzo sin importarle nada pero para eso había sacado el colchón en el que cayó boca abajo.

-¡¿Dónde estaba?! ¡La busqué por mucho tiempo! ¡Dámela! ¡Dámela! ¡Dámela! ¡Dulce dame la salsa! ¡Dámela! ¡Dámela! ¡Dámela!- Se acercaba desesperado arrastrándose por el pasto.

-¡No!, Se supone que no debes consumir ningún tipo de azúcar, ve a la casa- No le hizo caso. La agarró de la falda y le mordió el muslo con la misma fuerza con la que le había mordido el brazo.

Soltó un grito de dolor pensando en dos cosas: Todo lo que dolía y lo mucho que la escena era parecida a la de una película de zombis.

Dejó de morderla pero lo iba a hacer nuevamente cuando ella se alejó tropezándose, cuando el peliverde se levantó la chica corriendo lo rodeó y entró en la casa siendo seguida por él, aunque era muy rápido se distraía fácilmente y buscaba entre las cosas de la casa algún caramelo por lo que Giggles se pudo encerrar en la habitación de él.

"Si algo es seguro, es que no puedo encerrarme por mucho tiempo" Dejó la salsa de chocolate en las tablas de la cama sin colchón, vio la ventana abierta por lo que siendo la casa de un solo piso no lo pensó cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¡No encuentro nada! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Eres lo más dulce que hay en esta casa!- La chica pensaba que en otra situación esa última frase seria un bonito alago. Cruzó la ventana pisando los zapatos del menor recordando que los suyos seguían en la entrada de aquella casa.

-¡Te encontré dulce!- Nutty había vuelto a salir al patio y rodeó sabiendo que la ventana de su habitación daba a un costado de la casa.

-¡Aléjate!- Ella entró nuevamente cerrando la ventana y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una sorpresa.

-¡Dulce!- Le cerró la puerta en la cara al niño. "¿Me habrán mentido y en realidad tienen gemelos?" La sangre se le heló ante ese pensamiento, aquello se reforzó cuando se acercó a la ventana para abrirla y una mano embarrada de salsa de tomate junto con una cara con la boca llena y untada de lo mismo le dieron un susto de golpe –Jajajajaja déjame entrar, te comeré con la salsa de chocolate que veo desde aquí jaja- La pupila del ojo verde había aumentado de tamaño y el ojo no podía mantenerse quieto, al contrario del otro que solo se movía cuando la cabeza en general temblaba un poco por la adrenalina.

La pelirosa retrocedía lentamente sin quitarle la vista de encima, tocó el pomo de la puerta de la habitación y de un movimiento rápido la abrió.

-¡jajaja!- Cerró de nueva cuenta la puerta, pero la volvió a abrir pensando que si iba hacia la ventana Nutty estaría ahí, con el camino libre se apresuró a ir por su bolso nuevamente y se escondió por un lado del sofá sabiendo que el infante pasaría por ahí. Así fue, luego de escucharlo pasar al cuarto porque ella había dejado la puerta abierta y que se pusiera a celebrar por tener la salsa de chocolate la chica veloz y silenciosamente fue por sus zapatos, se los puso y se dirigió al patio casi chocando con la olla que mantenía la puerta abierta, se acercó a las vallas que eran quince centímetros más grande que ella, al mirar por todas partes se fijó en el árbol y que una de sus ramas podría aguantarla para poner sus pies en la valla y saltar al patio del vecino.

Estaba sobre la rama que necesitaba cuando escuchó que él la llamaba, pero no por su nombre, la llamaba "Dulce" sin parar, la chica comparó eso con los gemelos que le habían nombrado "Rosa" que también le hicieron pasar muy malos ratos, se anotó mentalmente que jamás volvería a cuidar niños peliverdes y menos si le ponían un apodo. Él repetía ese nombre varias veces y con un tono de locura por lo que ante el miedo se sujetó al tronco quedándose totalmente quieta, tenía la esperanza de que todo lo que era rosa en ella y lo que tenia puesto fuera cubierto por las hojas del árbol, se mantendría ahí hasta que estuviera segura de que no pasaría por el patio o la cocina donde podría verla desde la ventana. Nutty salió con su ropa con manchas de salsa de chocolate, no se había limpiado la cara ni la mano que tenía salsa de chocolate mezclada con la de tomate e iba armado con un par de sus zapatos atados entre ellos por los cordones.

-¡Dulce! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- Caminaba por el patio moviendo la cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles, en eso fijó su mirada en el árbol por un largo minuto y luego entró en la casa.

"Ahora o nunca" ya no le iba a importar nada, doce billetes no eran tanto como para quedarse sufriendo a manos de un infante, ya llamaría a la policía para que sacaran a ese niño y sería problema de ellos. La rama se dobló un poco por el peso, ella se agachó para sujetar la rama con sus manos firmemente y empezó bajando una pierna estirando la otra en la rama hasta sentir la valla, de ahí bajó la otra manteniendo el equilibrio ayudándose de la rama.

-¡Dulce!- Sintió que el corazón se le detenía un momento, miró a la casa viendo a Nutty en la puerta de la cocina y antes de que ella pudiera saltar al otro lado él ya le estaba jalando con gran fuerza su falda, saltó un poco para abrazarla de la cadera dándole tanto peso por un lado que terminó cayendo sobre él y la rama del árbol la acompañó junto a un montón de hojas.

Una mordida en su costado sobre la ropa la impulsó a moverse rápido para quedar a un lado de él con la rama encima.

-¡No soy comida! ¡Por favor deja de morderme!- Exclamó quitándose la pesada rama.

-Jajajajajajaja ¡Tu sí que sabes esconderte!- Comenzó a reír como desquiciado feliz moviendo frenéticamente los brazos y las piernas sin mostrar señal de que se le lanzaría encima nuevamente.

Giggles ante eso se revisó el cuerpo encontrando muchos moretones que tomaban color, ciertas raspaduras, su ropa con las marcas de los zapatos de su acompañante, las mordidas y estaba segura de que atrás tendría manchas de salsa de tomate y chocolate por caer encima del menor, tocándose el cabello encontró muchas hojas y pequeñas ramas, con eso lentamente se fue alejando hasta entrar en la casa, quitó la olla y cerró lo más silenciosamente la puerta. Con el botiquín se atendió lo mejor que pudo, por la ventana del cuarto de Nutty salió para meter los zapatos, desatarlos y dejarlos acomodados, dobló tranquilamente la ropa viendo de tanto en tanto la ventana que había cerrado, al finalizar utilizó un paño y limpia vidrios para quitar la salsa de tomate de la misma desde afuera. Miró el reloj, la una de la tarde con veintiséis minutos. Con precaución fue hasta la cocina donde podía escuchar aún la risa del niño, pero no tuvo valor de acercarse a la ventana en lo que sacaba el plato de sopa que le habían dejado y lo calentaba en el microondas, al terminar lavó lo suyo y lo de Nutty que estaba lleno de azúcar, finalmente se acercó a la puerta sujetando su bolso por si requería escapar pero esperaba lograr devolver el colchón a su lugar, abrió, dejo una olla deteniendo la puerta y salió.

-¡¿Qué has hecho Nutty?!-

-¡Dulce!- La saludó energéticamente moviendo todo el brazo desde una de las ramas más altas del árbol que ahora no tenía ni una sola hoja, todas estaban en el suelo -¡Ya bajo!- Saltó cayendo sobre el montón de hojas y Giggles algo temerosa se le acercó viendo cómo se las comía hasta saciarse.

Parecía más relajado, hasta la miró y le sonrió de forma normal por lo que ella intuyó que ya podía razonar con el niño.

-¿Me ayudas a dejar tu cama como estaba antes?-

Con esa frase algo en la mente del pequeño comenzó a funcionar.

-¿Qué hora es?- Le preguntó.

-Son como las dos cuarenta- Le respondió no entendiendo la razón por la cual le preguntaba la hora.

-¡¿Dos cuarenta?! ¡Mi cama! ¡Mi ropa! ¡El patio! ¡Mamá me va a matar!- Salió disparado hasta el colchón para comenzar a arrastrarlo -¡¿Me vas a ayudar o no?!- Creyendo que de momento ya no iba a morderla lo ayudó a regresar el colchón a la cama con muchas manchas de tierra y pasto que las sabanas ocultaban perfectamente.

Terminada esa labor se pusieron a meter todas las hojas en bolsas de basura discutiendo de tanto en tanto porque Nutty se detenía a comer hojas o algún gusano que se le atravesara en el camino, con eso terminado dejaron las bolsas en el patio ya que no podían ir al frente de la casa porque la puerta principal estaba cerrada y los costados tenían puertas de madera que tenían candado.

-Tres de la tarde con treinta y ocho minutos- Le dijo al niño desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación ya que él se había dado un baño muy largo y se estaba cambiando de ropa.

-¡Hay que arreglar el baño!- Abrió bruscamente la puerta dejándola caer ya que estaba apoyando la espalda en la misma -¡No te acuestes! ¡Levántate y ayúdame!- Pasó por sobre ella sin importarle que la pisaba para entrar al baño.

Secaron el baño con una secadora de cabello, una toalla y un trapo, Giggles aprovechó un momento para lavarse la cara y las manos para después dejar reluciente el lavamanos. Ambos al terminar ahí se concentraron en secar la toalla y el trapo, la mayor planchando la toalla y pequeño exprimía, sacudía y secaba con la secadora de cabello el trapo. Con eso listo se concentraron en dejar todo en su lugar y darle una leve pulida al suelo.

Ya estaban ambos en el sillón, miraban el reloj de la sala manteniendo la posición de estar jugando un juego de manos como cuartada, finalmente faltando tres minutos para las cuatro de la tarde escucharon un auto acercarse y la puerta siendo abierta.

-Te agradezco tanto Giggles, eres la mejor niñera que he tenido, Nutty no está en el hospital, se ve igual que como lo deje, la casa está relativamente limpia, no lo has abandonado y no has llamado a la policía- Alagaba Petunia a la chica que sonreía nerviosamente por saber que estuvo a punto de hacer ciertas cosas que nombraba la mujer –Perdónalo por morderte querida, y por ensuciarte la ropa y por todo lo que haya hecho-

-No se preocupe-

-¡Eres tan dulce! ¿Cierto cariño?- Le preguntó a su esposo que estaba a su lado quien asintió mientras la joven sentía que iba a vomitar si alguien más le decía que era dulce en ese día.

En esa ocasión solo aceptó los doce billetes más uno más para tomar el transporte público ya que rechazó que la llevaran en el auto no queriendo que supieran donde vivía, entrando a su casa cansada fue hasta el baño escribiéndole a su novio que había terminado por ese día.

 _Qué bueno dulzura_ fue la respuesta de él y Giggles terminó vomitando en el inodoro.

 **Fin del capítulo 2 de 3 de este Fic.**

 **¿Copiar y pegar? (0_0) ¿Yo? (0_0 ) ¿Dónde? ( 0_0) Bueno sí xD, copié y pegué todo lo que arriba está en negrita del capítulo 1 ¡Pero porque lo vi tan profesional! (*_*) Nada en mi vida escrito me había salido tan formal.**

 **¿Por qué Petunia y Mime? Pues por el** _ **tercer**_ **capítulo de la colección de** _ **Love Bites**_ **llamado** _ **I Heart U**_ **el cual protagonizan ellos dos.**

 **Sí, Nutty es adoptado xD, pude colocar que heredó de los abuelos sus características físicas, pero luego pensé que la adopción también es una opción muy bonita.**


	3. Un trío amoroso y un bebé

**Quisiera entender por qué razón hacer el último capítulo de algo es lo que más me cuesta aunque ya tenga en mi mente el final bien hecho y derecho, bueno, igual al fin está.**

 **Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends es una web serie y serie televisiva** **de animaciones flash** **hecha por Mondo Media Minishows gracias a una idea de Kenn Navarro junto a** **Aubrey Ankrum, Rhode Montijo y Warren Graff** **, yo no creé ni un solo personaje de esto, solo los uso en esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió. Aclaro que no me pagan por escribir esta historia Fanfiction, mi trabajo es gratis, de una fan para fans.**

 **Nota 1: Esto se considera un Universo Alternativo con las siguientes características: Los personajes que conocemos están humanizados, difieren las edades a las canónicas, familias muy extrañas ciento por ciento ficticias y no pueden revivir.**

 **Nota 2: todo aquello que en medio del fanfiction esté en negrita y en** _ **cursiva**_ **tampoco me pertenece. Pongo esto porque es más corto que poner una lista de derechos de autor de cada cosa, confío en que se entenderá que no es mío.**

 **Advertencia: Para toda persona que le gusten las parejas heterosexuales más comunes de este Fandom; Flippy x Flaky; Giggles x Cuddles; Petunia x Handy; Lammy x Splendid; comunico que para este** **Three-Shot** **quise hacer** **parejas heterosexuales diferentes… Aunque de todas formas ya deberías saberlo porque este es el tercer capítulo ¿No?**

 **Familia 1: Pop y Cub, son una familia al fin y al cabo.**

 **Familia 2: Flaky con Cuddles, un hijo: Splendid, de siete años.**

Giggles sentía que sería un buen día en su trabajo de niñera, algo que de verdad necesitaba después de unos gemelos de ocho años y un niño de diez.

Niños de cabellos verdes y que le pusieron un apodo.

Nunca más cuidaría niños que cumplieran con esas dos características, solo se iría llamando a los padres diciendo que renunciaba a hacerse cargo.

Pero por fin ese día de trabajo terminaría bien. Después de todo, cuidar de Cub era su gran especialidad y su novio la iría a buscar cuando terminara con su horario para tener una cita. Nada podía ser más perfecto.

Estaba en la casa de Pop, él necesitaba de sus servicios para que pudiera limpiar la casa tranquilamente sabiendo que su hijo estaba en buenas manos; tenía visita de una pareja de casados y su hijo por lo que cuando llegaran ella también iba a colaborar para distraer al pequeño. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo ya que confiaba en Pop y lo veía más como un amigo que como su primer y único cliente hasta hace un mes de su pequeño trabajo cuidando niños, ese hombre fue el primero en confiar en ella para dejar a su retoño en sus manos. Alrededor de las once de la mañana ella ayudaba a Cub a construir un castillo con las piezas de juguete y el adulto intentaba encender la flama para cocinar.

Sonó el timbre de la casa y el dueño de la misma atendió.

— ¡Cuddles! ¡Flaky! ¡Qué bueno que llegaron!— Dijo el hombre al ver al rubio y a la pelirroja que estaba en la recta final del embarazo de su segundo hijo —Splendid, que grande estás— Se dirigió al hijo de sus amigos al notar su presencia.

— ¡Hola!— Exclamó muy alegre el chico.

—Perdona Pop, sé que llegamos algo temprano pero Splendid insistía mucho— Se disculpó la pelirroja que sostenía a su hijo de la mano.

—No hay problema, pasen— Les dejó espacio para que pudieran entrar y todos se dirigieron a la sala donde en la alfombra estaba Giggles a punto de terminar el castillo para Cub.

—Buenos días, soy Giggles, la niñera de Cub— En menos de un parpadeo ya estaba parada frente a los adultos y con la mano extendida.

—Un gusto señorita, mi nombre es Cuddles— El rubio en vez de estrecharle la mano la tomó delicadamente para dejarle un beso en el dorso de la misma, Flaky solamente daba una risita ya que le gustaba que su esposo se comportara así.

Según Giggles, que en ese momento trataba de controlar un futuro sonrojo, debería ser ilegal que fuera tan galante.

—Yo soy Flaky, esposa del Don Juan que ves aquí— Habló la mayor extendiéndole la mano a la joven.

—Eh, sí, un placer— Se soltó del primer agarre suavemente y correspondió el otro saludo notando en el proceso el gran tamaño de la barriga, por lo que intuyó que no faltaba demasiado para que hubiera un nuevo bebé en el mundo.

— ¿Splendid? ¿No vas a saludar? — Cuddles notó que su hijo estaba detrás observando desde su lugar a la niñera.

Cuando el niño conectó la mirada con la adolescente que se volteó a verlo sintió como el corazón le palpitaba y la cara le ardía.

—Hola— Le dijo ella sonriendo y algo inclinada con las manos en las rodillas.

Esa palabra y esa visión le aclararon todo.

—Mi lady— Le dijo acercándose, se arrodilló y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas —Todas las sirenas te tienen envidia porque tienes la belleza que ellas no— Le dio un beso en la mano —Por cierto, mi nombre es Splendid pero tú puedes darme otro si quieres ya que eres mi dueña—

Los tres adultos se tomaron aquella escena como un juego inocente por lo que se rieron levemente, pero la chica presentía que a pesar de que el niño era muy joven hablaba muy enserio.

—Splendid es un bonito nombre— Al escuchar eso el chico juró escuchar un coro de ángeles —El mío es Giggles—

—Es tan hermoso que hasta _**Gastón**_ lo querría para sí _ **—**_ Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Ah, gracias— La chica se liberó del agarre y se puso firme.

—Es todo un caballerito ¿Cierto? — La pelirroja miró a la niñera.

—Sí, está bien educado— Respondió sonriendo.

—Este chiquillo será un imán de chicas cuando crezca— Mencionó el rubio poniendo su mano en la cabeza de su hijo –Hasta tiene el cabello y los ojos de su abuelo paterno, que debo decir, era todo un Casanova— Le revolvió los cabellos al pequeño que ante todo no quitaba su vista de la niñera, lo cual la estaba incomodando.

—Me parece que huele a gas— Dijo Flaky con sus sentidos alerta, en su estado de embarazo todo el tiempo se preocupaba por lo que sucediera alrededor.

— ¡No cerré la llave! — Pop preocupado fue hasta la cocina.

—Parece que la comida no está lista— Comentó divertido Cuddles.

—Es porque llegamos antes, mejor voy a ayudarlo a cocinar— La madre se dirigió a la cocina de la casa.

—Creo que debo ayudarlos— Soltó el rubio mirando la puerta donde los otros dos adultos habían pasado, entonces miró a su hijo y luego a la niñera —Giggles ¿No te importaría cuidar a Splendid? —

—No, claro que no, es un placer, no se preocupe— Le contestó tomando de la mano al pequeño que ante el contacto se sonrojó.

—Eres una gran chica, confío en ti, gracias— Con eso se fue del lugar.

La joven sintió que su mano era apretada con fuerza, puso su vista sobre el niño que la miraba y al tener contacto directo con los ojos de ella tembló ligeramente de emoción.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Le preguntó al niño.

—Es que tu mirada me ha dejado de piedra mi dulce _**Medusa**_ —

Giggles sintió un escalofrío debido a que la situación la incomodaba, ella tenía un poco más del doble de la edad de él y aún así le decía frases como esa. Calmando un poco la sensación miró detrás de sí para comprobar que Cub estaba en el mismo sitio golpeando las piezas de construcción queriendo encajarlas entre sí.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme a construirle un castillo a Cub? — le preguntó.

—Un castillo para ti princesa, no hay problema, incluso si me lo pides hasta sería _**Batman**_ solo por ti— Con eso dicho se acercó hasta la construcción a medio hacer.

"Esto no estaba en mis planes" La chica algo desilusionada pensando en la incomodidad de estar cerca de Splendid fue hasta donde estaban los dos niños.

—Y ya con esta banderita es idéntico al castillo de _**Cenicienta**_ — Decía el de ojos azules poniendo la pieza en su lugar.

—Pues sí es idéntico— Alagó la chica viendo la obra terminada — ¿Qué te parece Cub? —

—Catillo bonito—

— ¡Muy bien!, vamos avanzando con las palabras— Se alegró bastante, más porque casi todas las palabras que el pequeño sabía se las enseñó ella, era casi como si Cub fuera su hijo.

—Un castillo para el príncipe Cub— Splendid le pellizcó suavemente la mejilla al mencionado haciéndolo reír –Y para la hermosa princesa— Tomó la mano de Giggles.

—Sí, gracias, pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No quieres ser también un príncipe de este castillo? — tratando de distraerlo con charlas retiró su mano.

—No, prefiero ser el fontanero que atraviese ocho castillos con tal de tomar tus manos entre las mías— Respondió con tono de enamorado.

La joven se preguntaba de dónde un niño sacaba tantas ideas de frases románticas.

Quizás debía detener aquello antes de que se volviera un problema más grande.

—Toma Cub— Le cedió su celular al más joven para que jugara, ya lo había hecho muchas veces y nunca tenía problemas con el aparato.

—Gacia— Dijo al tomar aquel artilugio electrónico desbloqueado.

—Splendid, ven un momento conmigo— Le dijo seria mientras se paraba y él la imitó con mucho ánimo.

Se alejaron hacia el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, en un punto donde la mayor pudiera vigilar a Cub y les diera a ambos un espacio privado.

— ¿Qué sucede mi princesa? — Le preguntó preocupado al percibir que la chica no estaba alegre.

—Sé que sientes algo por mi— Respondió de forma firme viendo que el niño se sonrojaba mucho.

—Me alegra que lo notaras, significa que entendiste mis acciones y sentiste mi amor por ti— Habló llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Splendid, te daré tres razones para que entiendas que lo mejor es que te olvides de eso— El joven respingó, que su amada estuviera diciendo esas cosas no era bueno —Primero— Levantó el dedo índice –Nos acabamos de conocer hace unos diez minutos—

—Muchos romances empiezan solo con una mirada—

—No todo el tiempo—

—He visto como con una semana, un día, una hora o una canción de dos minutos dos personas se enamoran—

—En la ficción—

— ¿Y si tu y yo lo hacemos realidad? —

Era un niño con respuesta para todo.

—Segundo— Dijo ella con los dos dedos levantados —La diferencia de edad—

—Cuando yo tenga treinta y tú treinta y nueve no se notará tanto— Hizo un ademan con la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

—Ahora tienes siete y yo dieciséis— Se cruzó de brazos.

—No es contra la ley si solo somos unos enamorados que se toman de las manos y no vamos más lejos—

—Son nueve años—

— ¿Sabes cuantos tenía _**Peterpan**_ cuando se enamoró? —

Era muy persistente.

—No me dejas opción— Lanzó al aire dándole una mirada a Cub –Tercero— Levantó tres dedos y luego se hincó para quedar a la altura del pequeño, le sujetó de los hombros provocando en él la aceleración de su corazón –No siento lo mismo—

Esa vez se quedó callado.

Era lo mejor, tenía que ser directa y que el asunto no empeorara, que no fuera más lejos. Vio que la cara del chico poco a poco cambiaba a una triste y le dolía a ella, la conciencia le pesaba al saber que provocó el llanto de un niño, pero pensaba que era lo mejor.

— ¡Te enamorarás de mi! _**¡De veras!**_ — Exclamó alegré y seguro de la nada levantando los brazos, el cambio tan brusco de emociones la asustó chocando la espalda con la pared.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó incrédula.

—Supiste que estaba enamorado de ti sin que te lo dijera, eso quiere decir que tenemos una conexión y eso es un avance en nuestra historia de amor— Se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar –Cargaré con este romance para que salga adelante—

La adolescente parpadeó confundida un par de veces, le echó un ojo a Cub y luego a Splendid.

—Tengo novio— Soltó levantando cuatro dedos añadiendo esa información a la lista de razones por la cual el pequeño debía olvidar ese enamoramiento.

—Entonces está comprometida como _**Pocahontas**_ , __no importa— Se decía a sí mismo –Lograré que lo dejes para estar conmigo ¡Te lo prometo princesa!— Sonrió, estaba decidido y eso no era bueno para la chica.

En ese momento escucharon gritos provenientes de los tres adultos, gritaban frases algo inentendibles, los dos se acercaron hasta donde estaba Cub y vieron a los tres salir de la cocina, Pop y Cuddles sostenían a Flaky de cada lado para ayudarle a caminar y el padre de Cub en el camino tomó su llavero.

— ¡¿Mamá?! ¡Papá! ¡¿Qué pasa?!— Splendid estaba preocupado.

—Hijo…— La pelirroja le habló con algo de dolor –Iremos al hospital porque me siento mal, aprovecharemos para traerte a tu hermano—

—Te dejaremos con la niñera, demoraremos un poco, pórtate bien— Dijo algo rápido el rubio llevando a su esposa fuera de la casa.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esperen! ¡No me pueden dejar sola con los dos niños!— Exclamó Giggles asustada, eso salía de sus planos para el día.

—Por favor Giggles cuida a los dos, yo me quedaré en el hospital para acompañar a Cuddles, toda la casa es tuya— Le dijo Pop dirigiéndose a la puerta, él conduciría al hospital.

— ¡Pero Pop!— Trató de reclamar, no se podía estar seguro del tiempo que demoraría un parto, ella lo sabía, estudiaba para eso y sabía perfectamente que habían ocasiones en las que demoraban hasta dos días, ella no quería estar ahí dos días, era niñera pero no la habían contratado para tanto tiempo, su novio iría a buscarla y estaba la posibilidad de que no podría ir con él, todo se estaba saliendo de su día perfecto.

— ¡Eres muy amable Giggles! ¡Cub te quiero! ¡Nos vemos más tarde!— Con eso el hombre cerró la puerta pero sin ponerle cerrojo, no quería dejar completamente encerrada a la chica.

—Ay no— Soltó algo triste la joven.

— ¿Papa? — Escuchó a Cub detrás de ella con un tono de estar a punto de llorar.

—Cub— Lo miró y el niño comenzó a hipar –No, no, no, pequeño, tranquilo, tu papá solo salió un rato— Se acercó para abrazarlo queriendo tranquilizarlo pero igualmente se puso a llorar –Ya, ya, todo está bien, yo te cuido mientras tanto— le decía acariciándole los cabellos y dándole suaves golpes en la espalda.

— ¡Quio a papa! — Gritaba entre llantos por el abandono de su padre.

—Eh, Cub, ¡Mira! — Splendid encendió la televisión de la sala y puso un canal para la edad del menor, justamente presentaban una serie llena de canciones infantiles llamando la atención de Cub.

— ¡Sí! ¡Mira Cub!— Giggles lo cargó hasta dejarlo sentado a una buena distancia de la tele para que viera la serie — ¿Te gusta?— Lo vio asentir y secarse las lágrimas con el puño aún hipando un poco pero estaba mejor –Bien ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Tienes hambre?—

-Pué de papa-

—Ah, sí, es lo que tu papá estaba preparando, quédate aquí que ya vengo— Subió un poco el volumen de la televisión y entró en la cocina viendo que el fuego estaba en alto, ninguno de los adultos había apagado las llamas al salir, se acercó viendo el puré de papas en una olla y el pollo en salsa en la otra, bajó la intensidad y se puso a aplastar las papas que todavía no estaban del todo hechas puré.

— ¿Te ayudo princesa?— La chica dio un pequeño salto del susto y vio al de cabello azul a su lado.

—No, no es necesario, puedo cocinar y además es algo peligroso para ti—

—Pero no puedo seguir como si nada sabiendo que estás cocinando para nosotros dos sin ayuda— La miró con intensidad.

—Bueno, entonces, saca tres platos y déjalos en la barra y pon los cubiertos en el comedor por favor— Terminó por darle una tarea para que la dejara concentrase en la comida.

—Entendido princesa— Fue a buscar lo pedido.

"Me parece que ahora ese es mi apodo" Pensó angustiada Giggles, que le dieran un apodo no era buena señal.

Con las papas aplastadas le echó un vaso de leche a la olla y de dio a la tarea de mezclar un poco para después atender el pollo, al rato volvió al puré y supo que todo estaba listo por lo que apagó.

— ¿Te ayudo a servir? — Miró detrás de sí y ahí estaba Splendid.

—Solo acércame los platos por favor, yo sirvo y los llevas al comedor—

—Okay— Alegre hizo lo mandado y más tarde estaban los tres en el comedor.

La mayor de la casa estaba cerca de Cub y con un montón de servilletas ya lista para el desastre, le había servido al pequeño lo mismo que iba a comer ella y Splendid; El puré como él pidió y una pierna de pollo en salsa, al lado el pequeño tenía una cuchara para el puré pero ya vería él si la usaba o no.

"Ellos tienen que elegir y no se les debe obligar a comer" se repetía la chica, eso era lo que tenía entendido pero no recordaba si eran instrucciones de ocho, catorce o veintiún meses que era la edad de Cub.

—Está deliciosa la comida, te quedó fantástica— La alabó el otro niño que estaba sentado frente a ella.

—Pop y tus padres comenzaron todo, yo solo terminé de prepararla— Le dijo viendo tranquila como Cub elegía usar la cuchara para el puré.

—No seas tan modesta, tu intervención al final fue lo que le dio el mejor sabor— Decía con voz de enamorado y ella se preocupaba.

—Jigle— La llamó el más pequeño.

— ¿Qué sucede Cub?—

—Tengo ed—

—Ay perdón, se me olvidó el jugo, voy a hacerlo—

— ¿Te ayudo?—

—Tú solo termina de comer Splendid— Y entró en la cocina.

Ya había llenado los tres vasos y los puso en una bandeja para llevarlos al comedor, pero al darse la vuelta se llevó un susto que casi hace que se le cayera todo.

—Temine— Dijo Splendid con dificultad por tener la boca llena.

—Que bueno, deja el plato en el lavaplatos— Giggles salió y al dejar los vasos notó que a Cub solo le quedaba algo del puré –Cub ¿Tan rápido te comiste el pollo? —

—No—

— ¿Entonces? —

—Él— Señaló la cocina.

— ¿Splendid? —

— ¡Cub! ¡Teníamos un trato!— El otro niño se asomó por la puerta de la cocina para gritarle con algo de enfado al menor.

Este solo se puso a reír.

—Bueno ya, no importa, Cub, termina tu puré— Con eso ella se puso a comer.

Le encargó a Splendid acompañar a Cub a ver televisión mientras ella lavaba los platos, la verdad es que suspiraba y pensaba más que lavar los platos, tenía la sensación de que le pasarían muchas cosas en las siguientes horas, un estremecimiento le recorría el cuerpo y la piel le quemaba, algo sucedería.

Con la angustia dejó el último vaso para que secara y se asomó viendo a los dos niños, el mayor sintiendo que era observado fijó su mirada en ella y con un pequeño sonrojo le mandó un beso.

Giggles se corrió a un lado lejos de la vista del niño y se preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho en su vida para que le sucediera todo eso.

"Debí ser camarera en un restaurante maid, ser niñera no me trae buena suerte"

Se la pasó mirando al techo por inercia casi media hora entre pensamientos cortos hasta que finalmente se decidió a cumplir con su deber después de escuchar una fuerte risa de ambos.

Lo que tuviera que pasar que lo hiciera, estaría preparada.

— ¿Quién quiere hacer figuritas con masa?—

— ¡Yo!— Exclamaron ambos.

Pop era un padre algo curioso, aunque Giggles debía admitir que ser padre soltero no debía ser fácil, por algo decidió contratarla cuando ella se ofreció ya que sabia gracias a su madre que él tenía muchos problemas para criar a su hijo.

Con eso ella descubrió que era una extraña combinación entre ser responsable e irresponsable.

Cerraba bien las ventanas y las puertas para que su hijo no saliera, pero lo abandonaba a la hora del baño para atender otras cosas. Se encargaba de cambiarlo y mantener toda la habitación limpia, pero le ponía mucha ropa cuando hacía calor y no lo abrigaba cuando hacía frio. Compraba juguetes sin pinturas toxicas ni con piezas pequeñas, pero le daba sus herramientas de trabajo para que se entretuviera.

Por eso ella tuvo que pedirle el favor de que, si no compraba nada moldeable para ayudar a la habilidad motora de Cub, comprara los elementos para que ella hiciera el suyo cuando quisiera.

Lo logró convencer y a Cub le encantaba ayudarla a hacer la masa.

Ahí estaban los tres, en el comedor y cada uno con un bol lleno de la mezcla de bicarbonato, maicena y agua.

—Se siente gracioso—

—Sí, pero sigue amasando y ya verás como toma consistencia— Sonrió, era algo común en ella, muchas veces lo hacía sin pensar.

Splendid al verla tan bonita con esa sonrisa se sonrojó, era inevitable para él, la adolescente lo tenía cautivado y si se imaginaba toda una vida con ella.

Si tan solo no tuviera novio.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —

— ¿Ah? —La miró sin entender el por qué de la pregunta.

—Te detuviste y parecías triste— Puede que él insistiera en tratar de enamorarla y que eso la incomodara, pero de todas formas se preocupaba.

— _ **Momantai**_ — Ella juraba haber escuchado esa palabra en algún lado –Sé muchas palabras en varios idiomas, ¿Qué te parece?—

—Eso es genial, ahora, ¿me dices qué te ocurrió?—

—Oh, nada tan grave princesa, solo pensaba en la posibilidad de no volverte a ver, eso me destrozaría el corazón, pero ya me aseguraré de pedirle a Pop tu número—

Giggles le pediría a Pop que si eso llegara a suceder la ayudara y le entregara el número de la biblioteca.

—Y quizás le pregunte por tu casa, para ir a visitarte—

Otra vez esa incomodidad le llenaba el cuerpo.

—Igualmente puedo buscar tu nombre para ver tu perfil y saber de tu familia—

Debería poner en privado todo lo que pudiera.

—Ya sabes, para conocer a quienes formarán parte de la mía cuando nos casemos—

Tal vez solo estaba exagerando y todo lo que dijera Splendid sería olvidado por él a los dos días.

—Y especialmente buscar a tu novio para dejarle en claro que tiene competencia—

Tenía siete años y por lo tanto mucha imaginación, quizás solo estaba siendo muy paranoica.

—Debo hacerme amigo de tus amistades y de las de tu novio para que estén de mi lado—

Debía admitir que planteaba muy bien lo que quería hacer.

—Ya publiqué en tu perfil que me amabas— Sacó de su bolsillo el celular de la chica, desbloqueado, con su perfil abierto y con una publicación a su nombre que decía que ya no amaba a su novio porque encontró el amor verdadero en su trabajo.

Recordó que le había dado el celular a Cub.

—Ahora mismo le enviaré a mi madre todos tus datos para contactarte, creo que no tendré que pedirle nada a Pop— Sonriente comenzó a manipular el celular con sus manos llenas de masa.

En esos momentos preguntaba si sería posible poner una orden de alejamiento por **teleiofilia.**

— ¡Dame mi celular! — Se lo quitó con brusquedad y se apresuró a borrar la publicación que hizo Splendid, fue algo difícil ya que la pantalla y sus dedos tenían masa pero al final lo logró.

— ¿Estás enojada? — Lo miró y suavizó la mirada al verlo a punto de llorar.

—No, no, es solo que, me molesté un poco porque tomaste mi celular sin mi permiso y eso está mal— Le hablaba mientras limpiaba con su ropa la pantalla de su celular.

—Lo siento princesa—

—No pasa nada, ahora sigamos con la masa—

Al tiempo los tres terminaron con la masa y ella pudo poner las tintas vegetales, cuando por fin terminaron comenzaron a moldearlas para darles formas.

—Wow, princesa, te salió preciosa tu _**Pinkie Pie**_ — Alagó el trabajo con masa rosa que había hecho la chica.

—Gracias, es práctica, por cierto, a ti te quedó bien tu _**Superman**_ — Vio el muñeco hecho con masa azul.

—Algún día seré como él, o mejor— Dijo orgulloso.

—Cub ¿Cómo te va? ¿Ya terminaste? —

—Gato— Dijo mostrando su figura café de cuatro patas y cola demasiado gruesa.

—Te quedó bonito—

—No parece un gato— Los otros dos lo vieron, la de ojos rosas con algo de temor preguntándose si sería capaz de hacer llorar al menor.

—Parece un tigre, grrr— Hizo el ademan de sacar garras de su mano y arañar al aire, aire que respiraba tranquila la chica.

—No, gato— Dijo algo molesto mirándolo con odio.

—Bien, es un gato— Se rindió Splendid imaginando que él no cambiaría de parecer.

Para seguir entreteniéndose Splendid y Giggles deformaron sus figuras para hacer otras, Cub se negaba a destruir su gato por lo que con la intención de no hacerlo sentir aislado ellos hicieron animales de granja y jugaron un rato así. Hasta que Cub pidió con demasiada ternura que le pasaran las masas para hacer más gatos, encantados aceptaron y vieron como él con esfuerzo hacia muchos gatitos… o lo intentaba, pero para su edad le quedaban lindas, más bien ese era el pensamiento de los mayores porque de momento solo habían visto a Cub hacer figuras con la masa, a ninguno más.

Feliz les mostró su gran familia de gatos, le aplaudieron y le felicitaron tanto que se llenó de emoción, entonces queriendo recibir más aplausos con una nueva creación aplastó todos los gatitos unos contra otros para formar una gran bola de masa.

—Patel—

—Es un pastel muy bonito—

—Sí, hermoso, hasta me lo comería—

La verdad era que esa montaña de colores no parecía un pastel y ellos estaban tristes por ya no tener masa con la cual jugar.

Lo vieron separar dos trozos.

—Pa ti, pa ti y yo— Les había repartido el pastel.

—Gracias Cub, muy amable, pero yo estoy llena, lo iré a congelar ¿Te parece? — Lo vio asentir, la verdad es que Giggles sabía que en poco tiempo de seguir jugando todo el color de la masa se volvería café, por lo que queriendo tener un haz bajo la manga para alegrar a Cub decidió guardar esa parte.

Al volver vio que ambos niños estaban comiendo la masa.

— ¡¿Qué hacen?! — Obviamente ella sabía lo que hacían, pero estaba nerviosa y quería llamarles la atención para que se detuvieran.

—Pues, comiendo, resulta que no sabe tan mal, es extraño pero la sensación es como, chistosa— Trató de explicar la situación.

"A ver a ver, los humanos podemos comer algo de bicarbonato y aparte del sabor no pasa nada, podemos comer maicena en polvo y no sucede mucho, el agua es agua, los colorantes son comestibles pero ¡¿Todo junto y que estuviera expuesto a nuestras manos y a la superficie de la mesa?!"

—Ya dejen de comer eso, les puede doler el estomago— Se acercó y alejó la masa de Cub.

—Nooo— Replicó, aún no superaba la etapa de querer meterse todo a la boca.

—Ya no más y tú Splendid—

—Sí, te entiendo, mucho dulce hace mal, ya lo dejo—Él alejó por su cuenta la masa, no quería desobedecerla.

—Gracias y Cub, en serio, basta—Insistía en querer comer aquello, ella lo bajó de la silla y se lo llevó cargado como pudo hasta la habitación —Mira Cub, es tu cuna, ¿Quieres entrar? — Sin esperar respuesta lo metió.

—Paaaatel—

—No, mucho te hará daño— "Si no te lo hace ya"

—Cub, obedece, si Giggles lo dice es por algo—

—Peo quielo dulce—

—Yo te traigo, Splendid, tráele a Cub sus peluches—

—Como ordene princesa— Se inclinó para reverenciarla y caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación para tomar los peluches.

Giggles salió para buscar su fiel bolso que usaba al hacer de niñera, este estaba colgado en el perchero al lado de la puerta y cuando se puso a buscar tocaron.

— ¿Quién es? —

—Mi querida novia, he venido a buscarte— La voz la reconoció al instante.

"Ay no, debí haberlo llamado" Bien, iniciando plan para que todo fluya y se vaya rápido.

— ¡Mi castorcito! — Abrió la puerta y a propósito lo llamó por aquel apodo que no le gustaba.

—No es gracioso— Lo vio cruzarse de brazos —Mira que me tomo la molestia de venir hasta tu trabajo para que salgamos—

—Ay, no te molestes por eso, en el fondo te gusta que te diga así—

—No—

—Claro que sí—

—Que no—

—Di que sí— Le pidió dulcemente con un suave pestañeo.

—Okay, pero muy, muy en el fondo— Le dijo casi riendo por la situación.

Fase uno hecha, ya estaba contento y relajado, era momento de decirle que se cancelaba la cita, pero debía ser con tacto.

—Giggles ¿Quién es?— Cierta voz la sorprendió desde atrás.

—Oh, Splendid, él es, bueno— Toothy vio a su novia incomoda sin saber la razón.

— ¿Splendid? — Cayó en cuenta de que ella mencionó ese nombre y adivinó que era del niño de cabello azul —Ey, genial nombre— Lo miró y este le sonrió, debía ser el otro niño que debía cuidar su novia.

—Gracias— Agradeció el alago sintiéndose orgulloso de su nombre —Por cierto, buenas tardes— Se colocó a un lado de Giggles para darle la mano al adolescente pensando que era amigo de la chica.

—Sí, buenas tardes— Le estrechó la mano de forma amigable y Giggles estaba ahí parada, pasmada ante la situación, los enemigos -que todavía no sabían que lo eran- estaban teniendo un momento muy cálido y amigable.

—Me presento ya que ya sé tu nombre, soy Toothy, el novio de Giggles— Hasta ahí la serenidad.

Los ojos de Splendid se abrieron bastante y la boca le siguió, entonces se soltó del agarre con mucha brusquedad dejando confundido al de ojos morados, fue cuando lo miró fijamente de arriba abajo incomodando al mayor, lo analizaba y no sabía por qué.

— ¿Es en serio? — Miró los ojos rosas ofendido — ¿Me rechazas por este? — Señaló a Toothy como si fuera poca cosa —Es muy feo, no te merece—

— ¡Splendid! —

Toothy resopló, la verdad ya estaba acostumbrado, ya podrían darle un billete por cada vez que alguien dijera algo similar y ya habría podido arreglarse como mínimo la dentadura y haber llevado a su novia a un crucero de tres días con familia incluida.

— ¡No! ¡Es en serio! ¡Solo míralo! Yo creí que tu novio sería un príncipe rubio de ojos azules alto y caballeresco, no un ogro de cabello color uvas aplastadas con dientes de castor cara de dálmata y más bajo que tú— Estaba indignado, creyó que su rival en el amor sería un gran oponente, no imaginaba a alguien como el adolescente que aún no entraba a la casa, simplemente no se le ocurrió, un chico como él no era digno de estar con la bella chica.

— ¡Oye! Solo soy como centímetro y medio más bajo, solo que ella suele usar zapatos con algo de tacón— No le gustaba que le recordaran su altura, era el más bajo de sus grupo de amigos y parecía que nunca crecería más, para mayor mala suerte fue y se enamoró de alguien un poco más grande en estatura, usualmente no le molestaba aquello pero solía ser humillante.

— ¡Tú cállate que estoy hablando con ella! — Tenía educación, sus padres lo criaron bien pero de ninguna forma mostraría respeto por ese que era el impedimento para estar con su adorada princesa.

Los dos mayores se le quedaron mirando, no esperaban ese tipo de reacción tan llena de ira, el de cabello azul se veía muy amigable para algo así.

—Splendid, ve y cuida de Cub por mí—

—Pero—

—Ahora, por favor— Obedeció algo molesto, no quería dejarlos solo pero tampoco ganarse el odio de ella, por lo que con brazos cruzados para expresar su molestia se fue del lugar.

—Cada vez son más difíciles de cuidar— Dijo el chico viendo como el niño se iba.

—Ni te imaginas—

—Bueno, olvidando ese asunto, espero que estés lista, ve y avísale a Pop que ya nos vamos— Le habló feliz pensando en poder pasar una linda tarde con su novia. Pop no tendría problemas, se suponía que estaba enterado y además los dos se conocían y llevaban bien.

—Que bien que menciones eso— El tono que usó daba la sensación de una mala noticia —Resulta que no hay ningún adulto y estoy sola con dos niños por tiempo indefinido— Le dijo como si el asunto fuera algo muy bueno y manteniendo una gran sonrisa, era obvio que quería aminorar el problema.

—Te cambiaron los planes— Dijo resignado.

—Pues de cierta forma sí—

—Y ¿puedo saber por qué te dejaron sola? —

—Pues verás, te cuento, estaba yo cuidando a Cub como siempre lo hago mientras Pop trataba de cocinar, fue cuando llegó esa pareja de amigos de Pop de la cual te conté que Pop me contó, la mujer estaba embarazada pero te digo embarazada de nueve meses, yo creía que serían seis o algo así pero no, bueno, ellos son los padres de Splendid y pues estaba cuidándolos a los dos cuando ¿Adivina qué? La señora entró en labor de parto Pop los tuvo que llevar al hospital y me avisó que se quedaría con ellos, tal vez para hacerle compañía al otro y traerlos de vuelta cuando todo acabe y pues, aquí estoy— Finalizó levantando un poco los brazos.

—Okay, entonces supongo que nuestra salida al acuario se pospone—

—Sí, lo siento pero no pude hacer nada para no quedar en esta situación—

—No, tranquila, entiendo—

"Todo bien" Pensó ella, pondrían otra fecha para la cita, se despedirían y ella volvería con los niños.

—Me quedo a ayudarte—

"No por favor"

—No, no es necesario, soy experta en esto, me he enfrentado a peores situaciones, de verdad, tú solo ve a tu casa y otro día salimos—

— ¿Bromeas? No sería considerado de mi parte, no sabes cuándo volverán los adultos y Cub ya es bastante lio, yo te ayudo— Así sin más entró en la casa.

Giggles rendida cerró la puerta, buscó las galletas en su bolso y camino con ellas a la sala donde estaba su pareja.

—Como dices que me vas a ayudar, ven conmigo a la cocina para llevar platos, vasos y leche—

—Como digas, eres mi superior— Pasó por su lado dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia de camino.

Splendid los veía un poco molesto, estaban acomodando almohadas, platos y vasos para comer en la pequeña mesa de juegos de Cub. Cuando Giggles lo llamó para sentarse mientras acomodaba a Cub no perdió tiempo y se sentó estratégicamente para quedar a su lado sabiendo que ella se pondría al lado derecho del menor para cuidarlo, así logró lo suyo, o eso creyó, los dos adolescentes estaban frente a frente y aunque no se tocaran se lanzaban muchas miradas románticas.

Debía distraerlos y que la hermosa princesa pudiera sus ojos sobre él.

—Ustedes dos juntos me recuerdan a una pareja famosa— Se le ocurrió hablar luego de tragar una galleta.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntaron ambos, Giggles ilusionada y Toothy presintiendo la maldad.

—Sí, a _**La dama y el vagabundo**_ —

Guardaron silencio y él sonreía por aquello.

—O mejor a _**La bella y la bestia**_ —

Al de cabello morado no le gustaban nada las comparaciones.

—Splendid ¿No se te ocurre una pareja más… Humana? — La chica quiso calmar el ambiente.

— ¿Qué te parece _**El jorobado de Notredame**_? —

—Mejor hablemos de otra cosa— Toothy ya tenía suficiente de eso, no le ayudaba en nada su autoestima y de verdad quería pasar una buena tarde.

— ¡Sí! Hablemos sobre refranes y dichos, yo empiezo— Levantó la mano con excesiva emoción —Me gusta ese que dice "Si amas algo déjalo ir"— Habló mirando directamente a su rival.

—Que bueno, a mi me gusta más ese que dice "cada oveja con su pareja"— Toothy aceptó el reto.

—No creo que sea una buena conversación— Giggles de nuevo intentó apaciguar el asunto pero fue ignorada.

—Tu mirada es tan de "Perro que ladra no muerde"— Splendid soltó bastante bohemio.

—Creo que es mi turno— La chica intentó participar en aquello para que no se atacaran.

—Me recuerdas a "Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente"—

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —

—Pareces un camarón—

—Mi padre suele decir "A buey viejo pasto tierno"— Ella no se rendía en su intención.

En ese momento funcionó, ambos la miraron.

—Giggles ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? — Consultó su novio.

— ¿Qué? — Splendid se puso a reír.

— ¡Te está diciendo viejo!— Señaló burlonamente.

El adolescente bajo la cabeza herido.

— ¡Yo no dije eso!—

—Mi amada, no sigas fingiendo, sé que quieres dejarlo— Le tomó la mano delicadamente como el enamorado que era.

—Claro que no— Negó, obviamente no iba a cortar su relación y menos por un niño mucho menor que ella que conoció ese mismo día.

—Claro que sí— Sonriente afirmó como si supiera mejor que ella lo que quería.

—No— Insistió.

—Sí—

—Ya déjala, y suéltala— Interrumpió Toothy ya mejorado.

—No, será mi novia y tendrás que aceptarlo— Le sacó la lengua y le mantuvo la mirada sin soltar la mano de la chica.

—Sobre mi cadáver—

—Bien— Con seguridad dijo aquello dándole una mala sensación al dientón.

— ¡Al menos suéltala! —

— ¡No! —

— ¡Hazlo! —

— ¡Nunca! — Mientras tanto Giggles logró liberarse del agarre de Splendid.

— ¡Obedece niño! —

— ¡No eres mi padre, ni mi madre, ni mi profesor, ni mi doctor, ni mi niñera! —

— ¡Pero soy mayor que tú! —

— ¡Felicidades! —

— ¡Leche! —

— ¿Qué? — Ambos miraron a Cub.

— ¿Cómo se dice? — Giggles miró al pequeño.

—Po favorrr—

—Bien— Ella le sirvió lo pedido.

—Gacia—

Los otros dos caían en cuenta de dos cosas; que Giggles estaba libre de cualquier agarre y que ya no quedaban más galletas, por el desastre cerca de Cub fue fácil adivinar quién se comió las de ellos.

—Ahora limpiemos que debo comenzar a hacer la cena—

—Te ayudo con la comida— Se ofrecieron al mismo tiempo y se miraron.

—Toothy, Lleva los platos y vasos por favor— Pidió rápido para que no discutieran más.

Él le hizo el favor bajo la mirada de recelo del niño, ella mientras tanto llevaba a Cub a un rincón de su habitación donde estaba su alfombra de juego, le llevó los peluches para que se entretuviera y luego le pidió a Splendid que le siguiera el juego en lo que iba y volvía con un trapo para la mesita. Alegre y servicial sostuvo dos peluches y les dio voces para distraer al pequeño, Giggles se levantó y fue a la cocina encontrando que su novio lavaba lo que se llevó, agradeciendo tomó el trapo que necesitaba y volvió, tranquilamente comenzó a limpiar la mesita escuchando el dialogo entre los peluches.

— ¡La princesa no será tuya! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ella me ama a mí! — Decía Splendid sosteniendo un perro.

— ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Nunca te amaría y menos porque su corazón es mío! ¡Yo juré cuidarlo y amarla para siempre! — Con una voz ligeramente más grave sostenía un panda.

Le sonaba la historia a la chica.

— ¿A sí? Te lo demostraré ¡Princesa! ¡Ven amor mío! — Dejando al perro en el suelo sostuvo un gato e hizo a su manera una voz "femenina"

— ¿Qué sucede cariño? —

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó el panda.

— ¡Dame un beso para que el tonto caballero sepa que me amas! —

— ¿Qué caballero? — El gato se asomó y dio brincos hasta el panda.

Cub reía, Giggles se preguntaba si entendía o solo le gustaba ver a los peluches moviéndose.

— ¡Eres tú! ¡¿Por qué hay dos de ustedes?! —

—Él te hechizó mi amor, pero yo soy el real—

— ¡Mentira! —

— ¿Cómo sé cual miente? —

"Seguro que con un beso" Se levantó cuando la mesa estuvo lista.

—Giggles ya terminé con los platos—

— ¡Miente el que está a punto de morir! ¡Ah! —

Toothy y Giggles vieron como el panda golpeaba varias veces al perro y aunque el de cabello morado no sabía el resto de la historia, algo le dijo que él era el perro.

— ¡Cierto! Me prometiste que vivirías por mí, si él está muerto es porque no me hizo la promesa— Decía el gato.

— ¡Así es! —

El panda era un antihéroe.

—Splendid ¿Quieres jugar otra cosa mientras yo cocino? — No permitiría que Cub estuviera expuesto a más historias con trama tan… ¿Sangrienta?

—Quiero ayudarte a cocinar— Dijo en tono de suplica mirándola.

—No—

—Podemos jugar a las escondidas los tres— El de ojos morados dio aquella idea planeando que los menores se escondieran y él, bueno, no los buscaría sino que ayudaría a su novia a cocinar por un rato.

—Eso es aburrido, como tú—

— ¿Por qué no suben al ático a ver cosas? — Si Pop la dejó a cargo de la casa, pues que no reclamara después.

—No creo que quieran—

— ¡M encanta esa idea! ¡Es perfecta! Como tú— Splendid se levantó y cargó como pudo con Cub.

—Bien, Toothy, cuídalos, yo los ayudo a subir— Pensó que aunque Splendid fuera a molestarlo podría con ambos niños en lo que ella cocinaba algo. Aparte, quería estar un tiempo a solas.

Entrando a la cocina se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardarían en llegar los adultos.

Mientras tanto en el hospital.

— ¡Déjenme entrar! ¡Debo estar con ella! — Cuddles luchaba por entrar a la sala donde estaba su esposa siendo retenido por Pop y un enfermero que tenía un gran afro que apenas cabía en el gorro.

—Señor, la de he dicho que no puede entrar, la paciente está un poco alterada y créame que usted estando así de nervioso no la ayudaría— Disco Bear trató de hacerlo entrar en razón por decima vez consecutiva y se estaba cansando, mantener a ese rubio fuera de la sala era todo el ejercicio que no hacía en un mes.

—Vamos Cuddles, podemos comer algo fuera, estoy seguro de que al volver Flaky habrá terminado— Pop trataba de convencerlo para que pacíficamente se alejara del lugar.

Un fuerte grito femenino se escuchó y fue seguido por muchas voces de aliento.

— ¡Debo estar a su lado! Está gritando y me necesita— Forcejeó más con los otros dos que ya imaginaban que tendrían que sacar fuerzas para rato.

Mientras, en casa de Pop estaban los tres chicos en el ático, Cub sobre un viejo sillón en lo que los otros dos buscaron cosas para armarle un fuerte, mantenerlo feliz era la prioridad.

—Tus intentos son patéticos— Toothy suspiró, estaba cansado de ese niño, comprendía mejor a su novia cuando ella por mensajes le decía que era agotador cuidar niños.

—No es tan simple mantener quietos estos soportes mientras paso la sabana por encima— Le avisó, porque de verdad le costaba poner la tela por sobre el marco inestable de una carpa de camping y más porque lo hacía solo, el de cabello azul se concentraba en distraer con una cinta a Cub para que no se bajara del sillón de degastado cuero, haciendo trucos y lanzándola al aire se aseguraba de que no se moviera.

—Seria más divertido cocinar con la princesa— Dijo haciendo girar la cinta adhesiva en su mano.

—Pues no puedes, debemos estar aquí arriba hasta que nos llame, lo mejor sería tratar de no pelear tanto y divertirnos ¿Te parece? — Al fin logró lo que quería y dejó la sabana puesta, no era necesario amarrarla o algo si no la movían mucho.

— ¿Te diviertes con él Cub? — Preguntó sonriente Splendid.

— ¡No! — Respondió muy animado y alzando los brazos.

— ¡Ey! ¡Eso no cuenta! No sé cómo pero estoy seguro de que lo convenciste de decir eso—

—Claro que no, escucha, Cub ¿Te diviertes conmigo? —

— ¡Sí! — Splendid miró a Toothy muy divertido.

—Tráelo aquí que ya terminé— Resignado dio la orden que extrañamente fue obedecida.

—Falta un suelo más suave—

— ¿Qué se te ocurre? — Se cruzó de brazos.

—Esa red de pesca— Señaló detrás de Toothy, este miró y sobre un viejo armario estaba la dichosa red, como caminó hacia ella sin mirar atrás no notó que Splendid lo seguía junto con Cub.

—A ver— Se estiró pero por centímetros no alcanzaba.

—Eres muy bajo— Se burló.

—Mira quién habla—

—Yo creceré, tú no—

Toothy ofendido y con algo de enojo saltó logrando atrapar la red, pero en la caída no tuvo tanta suerte, aparte de que casi le cae el armario encima cayó de espaldas y la pesada red lo cubrió, en lo que se recuperaba del dolor Splendid sacó de una caja unas tijeras.

¿Y por qué Giggles no atendió al ruido?

 _ **I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world, life in plastic, it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s fantastic.**_

En toda la cocina se escuchaba la canción de **Aqua** mientras Giggles feliz por el momento cocinaba arroz y unos huevos revueltos.

Toothy logró sacar su cabeza de la red por entre un gran agujero que seguramente era la razón por la cual fue guardada.

—Oye Splendid, ¿Me ayudas? —

— ¿Sabes cómo terminó el mayordomo de _**Los aristogatos**_? — Preguntó de forma inocente.

—Pues, si no recuerdo mal, terminó en un cofre para ser enviado a África— Respondió aunque no le ayudara en su situación.

—Más específicamente a Tombuctú— Le hizo saber.

—Bueno, es interesante, pero ahora ¿Me ayudas? — El pequeño estiró la cinta adhesiva y cortó un buen trozo.

—No— Y le puso la cinta en la boca –Esta es mi trampa y caíste en ella— Toothy le temió más que nunca a un niño –No permitiré que te interpongas entre yo y la hermosa princesa— Le dijo fríamente y con una mirada que le erizó la piel.

Cub aplaudía mientras Splendid seguía con lo suyo de envolver con algo de dificultad al mayor y ayudaba de vez en cuando cortando la cinta.

Seis canciones después todo estaba servido, ella estaba mejor y la casa silenciosa.

Luego recordó que eso no era buena señal.

Se acercó a las escaleras desplegables que daban al ático, concentrándose solo escuchaba como si sacaran mucha cinta adhesiva, creyendo que habían roto algo y que trataban de repararlo subió algo molesta, pero lo que vio al llegar hasta arriba la sorprendió.

— ¡Splendid! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—

Ahí, dentro de una caja de cartón grande estaba su novio con mucha cinta adhesiva en la boca y el resto de su cuerpo prácticamente envuelto, Cub tenía unas tijeras en la mano y Splendid trataba de cerrar la caja.

— ¡Voy a enviar a este tonto por correo a Tombuctú! ¡Seguro que en África si lo quieren!— le respondió a la chica colocando finalmente la cinta para cerrar la primera ala de la caja.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Con ese grito Splendid se dio cuenta de que contó su plan a quien no debió.

- _ **Que le digo, me dice, le digo, o no le digo, pero le dije, lo que dije, ay ¿qué le digo?**_ \- Miró a Cub como si le pudiera dar la respuesta, solo obtuvo que el pequeño se cubriera la boca con las manos como indicándole que no sería su cómplice.

A la media hora después estaban los cuatro comiendo la cena fría, añadiendo que Splendid comía muy lentamente porque Giggles con sus habilidades logró hacerlo sentir mal sin golpearlo ni castigarlo.

Ella luego de liberar a Toothy se puso a llorar diciéndole al de ojos azules que se sentía muy mal por ver así a su novio, aparte expresó lo muy peligroso que era el hecho de que Cub tuviera unas tijeras.

Eso lo haría reflexionar por un buen rato.

Pero terminada la cena había otro problema.

—Hola mamá— Los dos adolescentes llamaron a sus respectivas madres para explicar la situación, pues ya era entrada la noche y los adultos no daban señales de llegar pronto.

—Pues verás, al final no fui a ninguna parte con Toothy—

—Giggles tuvo un problema en su trabajo—

—Sí, no te miento, la mujer entró en labor de parto y estoy sola, bueno, no sola, con los niños y Toothy—

—Pensaba acompañarla… ¿Qué? No mamá, ¿De dónde sacaría yo dinero para un motel? Enserio… ¡Qué no! —

—Dormiremos todos en la misma habitación, no te preocupes, tú me conoces, soy muy responsable cuando se trata de niños— O por lo menos trataba de que todo saliera bien.

—Si quieres te la paso y también a los niños para que sepas que no miento—

Splendid estaba medio atento a lo que hablaban, sosteniendo a Cub que veía la televisión sin escuchar nada ya que estaba en silencio en lo que los dos mayores charlaban, lo único que le llamaba la atención de las conversaciones es que ellos a medida que avanzaban se sonrojaban cada vez más y más y evitaban mirarse.

— ¡¿Cómo que Pop te llamó y te dijo todo?! — Le gritó la chica a su madre —Lo siento, lo siento, no te vuelvo a gritar— Se disculpó preocupada —Pero es que me tuviste aquí hablando como quince minutos sobre la situación y tú ya sabías todo—

—Entonces ya hablaste con la madre de Giggles ¿Es enserio? ¡No te rías! Y culpándome de mentiroso—

Ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo luego de despedirse, sus madres eran malvadas.

—Hora de dormir—

—No tengo pijama— Avisó Splendid, ya había dormido en otras casas, pero en esa ocasión era diferente, tu madre no le había dado una mochila llena de todo lo que necesitaba para dormir.

—Ni Toothy, ni yo, Cub es el único que tiene todo para dormir cómodamente, prepárense para dormir en el suelo que la habitación de Pop nadie la toca— Mandó la niñera, con eso dicho los más pequeños se dirigieron a la habitación, los mayores revisaron las ventanas para asegurarse de que estuvieran cerradas, a la puerta se le puso seguro, el gas fue apagado y las luces también.

—Algo me dice que la noche será larga— Dijo Toothy caminando a la habitación.

—Se dormirán rápido y nosotros también, no habrá muchos problemas— Optimista su novia le contradijo.

— ¡Papa! — Apenas llegaron Cub gritó, el pequeño sabiendo que debía dormir quería ver a su padre.

—Tal vez cueste un poco— Resignada Giggles fue a cargar a Cub.

—Okay, yo sacaré unas cobijas—

La chica cantándole al menor se preguntaba la razón por la cual los adultos demoraban tanto y esperaba dentro de todo que les fuera bien, así llegarían rápido y podría descansar.

— ¡¿Cómo que se les perdió mi hijo?! — En el hospital Cuddles nervioso le gritó al enfermero Mole.

—Verá señor, hay muchos niños y las pulseras para los nombres se nos acabaron, ahora en la sala hay varios bebés y no sabemos quiénes son los padres de ninguno, ya sabe, problemas de hospital público— Explicó con paciencia.

—Al menos tenga el valor de mirarme al darme la noticia— Se cruzó de brazos indignado, el enfermero le estaba dando la espalda.

—Lo siento señor— Mole se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara.

—Cuddles ¿Ya viste a tu hijo? — Se acercó Pop con un par de latas para beber.

—No, lo han perdido, bueno, está en la sala pero no saben cuál es el mío— Le dijo disgustado.

—Bueno, busquémoslo— El hombre no estando alterado propuso aquello.

— ¡Pero no lo he visto! ¡No sé cómo es! ¿Quién sabe si es rubio, pelirrojo, castaño, moreno, albino o de piel roja? —

—Señor, ¿Le tranquilizaría si le digo que solo hay nueve niños? — El enfermero le dio aquella información para lograr que dejara de gritar en el hospital.

—Bueno, suena más fácil—

—Entonces vamos— Pop lo animó y fueron guiados al lugar.

—Aquí caballeros— Mole los dejó solos en el lugar.

—Bien, bien, ¿Cuál será? — Cuddles comenzó a mirarlos dormir y Pop le siguió el ejemplo.

Todos los bebés estaban dormidos y cinco de ellos no mostraban señales de tener cabello en unas semanas, la piel no era un indicativo muy bueno y los dos hombres se desesperaban. Así hasta que escucharon que la puerta se abrió y la voz del enfermero de antes, este les dijo a más personas que entraran, todos eran hombres y se veían nerviosos.

— ¿Buscan a sus hijos? — Preguntó el rubio al verlos y ellos asintieron —Bien, tenemos para rato—

Y así comenzaron todos esos padres con la "Búsqueda".

Cub finalmente se durmió, los otros tres se quitaron los zapatos y se preparaban para dormir sobre cobijas y arroparse con otras; aparte usarían peluches como almohadas.

—Yo aquí— Splendid se lanzó sobre el estomago de Toothy y moviéndose un poco con dos cobijas en mano se puso entre él y Giggles que era la más cercana a la cuna.

—Pide permiso, no era necesario aplastarme— Le dijo sin poder mirarlo, las luces estaban apagadas.

—Pero quise aplastarte— Diciendo eso trataba de extender la tela que sería lo que lo separaría del frio suelo.

—Silencio— les susurró Giggles temiendo que despertarán a Cub.

—Ya, ya— Recibió la respuesta de los dos en vos baja.

Los tres por fin pusieron sus cabezas sobre los peluches y se acomodaron, Splendid aprovechando abrazó a Giggles por la cintura con un brazo.

—Splendid, suéltame— Le dijo bajito incomodaba por el contacto.

—No—

— ¿Ahora qué le haces? — Enojado preguntó aquello.

—La protejo de las pesadillas, eso te incluye porque seguro que soñar contigo es un horror— ¿Que los adultos son hirientes? Los niños podían ser iguales o peor.

—Splendid, no digas eso, es feo—

—Ni que lo digas, por eso no debería ser tu novio—

—Eres fastidioso como una pulga— Pero ingenioso para los insultos había que admitir.

—Toothy, no le sigas, en serio—

—El dientón no podría seguirme el paso en nada—

—Ya basta, te alejaré de mi novia— Sentándose lo tomó debajo de los brazos para apartarlo.

— ¡No! — Exclamó algo bajo sujetándose más fuerte de la chica.

Pero aunque su reclamo no fue muy alto Cub resopló.

Los tres se quedaron quietos en sus posiciones, atentos a cualquier ruido, escucharon como el bebé se movía incomodo y como se sujetaba de los barrotes de la cuna para pararse. Llegaron a aguantar la respiración con tal de no asustarlo, Cub miró a su alrededor y solo vio oscuridad.

Oscuridad.

Creyó que lo habían dejado completamente solo en su casa.

Quería a su padre, quería a su niñera, quería a su amigo y quería al chico que acompañaba a su niñera, pero estaba solo, sin nadie a su lado. Se puso a llorar.

—Rayos— Suspiraron los tres, con lo que costaba dormirlo sin Pop…

El de ojos azules soltó a Giggles sabiendo que era necesario para que se pudiera levantar, ella de una encendió la luz y Cub la pudo ver, estaban ahí los tres, no estaba su padre pero no estaba solo, igualmente siguió llorando porque no superaba el miedo de hace unos segundos atrás.

—No te preocupes Cub, aquí estoy, ya, tranquilo, es hora de dormir— Lo cargó nuevamente.

Esa vez fue más difícil, se puso a cantarle y arrullarle pero ni se calmaba, caminó por todo el cuarto, en un momento tuvo que entregárselo a Toothy para que lo cargara mientras ella seguía cantando, pasaron unos cuarenta minutos y tuvieron que cedérselo a Splendid, al rato se calmó pero no se dormía y anochecía cada vez más. Con las gargantas cansadas los adolescentes utilizaron música de los celulares a ver si daba resultado y sí, Splendid se quedaba dormido con Cub bien despierto entre sus brazos, al primero lo mandaron a acostarse y al segundo Toothy lo cargó, siguieron ellos dos tratando de que se durmiera por un buen rato, le acercaron peluches, le calentaron un poco de leche por si le había dado hambre, solo bebió la mitad. Susurrando entre ellos para pensar que hacer decidieron darle un baño de agua tibia para que se relajara, Cub se negó al principio y amenazaba con gritar pero lograron meterlo a la tina de bebés y se distrajo con las pocas burbujas, al regresar a la habitación vieron a Splendid dormido entre todas las cobijas por lo que los dejó sin ninguna, al menor lo pusieron en su cuna y con peluches lo entretuvieron hasta que finalmente el cansancio le ganó.

— ¿Está dormido? — Incrédulo le preguntó a su pareja.

—Parece que sí— Ella se alejó lentamente de la cuna.

— ¿Y qué hora es? —

—La última vez que vi era la una y un cuarto—

—Ya deben ser como las dos y media— Ambos miraron al niño que dormía plácidamente envuelto en todas las cobijas.

—Queda una cobija para bebés y cinco peluches— El chico le avisó.

—Bien, será nuestro colchón—

Al momento de estar con las luces apagadas y acostados juntos sobre la cobija, no pudieron evitar sentirse como una pareja de casados con dos hijos y recién mudados de casa.

Era horrible sentirse así.

— ¡¿Por qué están juntos?! —Escucharon eso y luego como un cuerpo se ponía entre los dos lastimándolos un poco. Luego un leve llanto se escuchó.

Linda forma de despertar.

— ¡Ay! ¡Splendid! — Los ojos morados miraron los azules con odio —Dormimos juntos porque te quedaste con todas las cobijas—

— ¡Esa escusa no me convence! —

—Cub, no llores— Giggles algo despeinada acercó su cara a los barrotes de la cuna, fue reconocida y Cub se puso a reír por su aspecto —Eso está mejor—

Los cuatro quedaron sentados, Cub viendo a Giggles, ella mirando la pared y los otros dos mirándose entre ellos.

En toda la noche no llegaron los adultos y la de ojos rosas mirando un punto fijo se preguntó nuevamente ¿Cuándo llegarían?

Los padres antes de la media noche habían dado con sus respectivos hijos… O eso esperaban ellos, igual estaba un poco la duda, la solución fue que uno se despertó por tener hambre y los demás le siguieron el llanto, con eso la mayoría abrió un poco los ojos y con ese rasgo extra los hombres pudieron deducir mejor cual era su descendiente.

Para esa hora de la madrugada Flaky se encontraba dispuesta para dar de comer a su nuevo hijo, estaba contenta de ver a su pequeño de ojos y leve cabello rojo.

—Es parecido a ti— Le dijo Cuddles que la acompañaba en tan lindo momento, Pop estaba afuera comprando algo para que los tres pudieran desayunar.

—Sí y más porque parece tranquilo, Splendid se movía mucho, este pequeño no— Dijo acariciándole la cabeza levemente a su bebé, este gustoso bebía la leche de su madre.

—Ahora que estás despierta podemos hablar de su nombre—

—Sí, ya tengo uno mente—

—Tú bañas a Splendid y yo a Cub— Le dijo Giggles a su novio.

— ¡¿Qué?! Ese niño me va a matar, no lo haré— Estaban los dos en la sala hablando mientras los otros dos aún no habían salido de la habitación.

—Entonces ¿Prefieres cambiarle el pañal a Cub y bañarlo? Olía muy mal— Le avisó para que cambiara de opinión.

—Sí, prefiero a Cub— Eso no se lo esperaba la chica.

—Bien, te lo diré de otra forma— Dijo sería y él le prestó toda su atención — ¡Por favor baña a Splendid que me sentiré muy incómoda si tengo que hacerlo yo! ¡Te lo pido! — Se había arrodillado y juntado las manos en forma de suplica, añadiendo también que lo miraba con ojos de cachorrita triste.

—Giggles, por favor levántate que tienes dignidad y no puedes rebajarte así—

— ¡No hasta que aceptes bañarlo! ¡Y si no lo haces me rebajo más! —

—No te atreverías— La miró desafiante.

Y ella se le sujetó a la pierna tirándose al piso.

— ¡Baña tú a Splendid! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! — Sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Eso era manipulación, Toothy sabía que ella sabía que él detestaba eso.

— ¡Ya! ¡Yo lo baño! Pero levántate del suelo que somos seres humanos en igualdad de condiciones— En menos de un segundo ella estaba parada frente a él.

—Gracias mi castorcito, por eso te quiero— Él iba a reclamar por el apodo otra vez pero un beso en la mejilla lo detuvo —Llamaré a Splendid— Y se fue.

Toothy suspiró.

— _ **Lo que hago por amor**_ —

Ella siempre ganaba en esas situaciones.

—Te odio— Le dijo Splendid estando sin ropa, con el agua a la cintura sentado en la bañera y con un chorro de agua cayéndole en la cabeza.

—El sentimiento es recíproco—

— ¿Qué es eso? —

—Mutuo, correspondido, eh, que siento lo mismo por ti que tú por mí— Le explicó, él estaba fuera de la bañera con la ducha removible en mano.

—Pues bien— Dijo molesto, creyó que cuando la princesa le dijo que se iba a tomar un baño sería con ella. Pero la decepción fue muy grande y estaba de mal humor —Está fría—

—Ya lo sé, también me estoy congelando pero no hay agua caliente—

— ¿Y cómo Cub? —

—A él le calentamos una olla de agua—

— ¿Por qué a mí no? —

—Sería mucho gasto de gas— Tomó un jabón cercano, luego notó que tenía cabellos cortos — ¡Qué asco! — Lo soltó dejándolo caer al agua.

— ¿Te da asco un jabón? — Se burló.

—No el jabón en sí— Se defendió.

— ¡Te da asco el jabón! — Se siguió burlando — ¿Cómo te bañas entonces? Apuesto a que nunca lo haces—

— ¡Yo sí me baño! —

—Entonces báñate ahora—

—No, no hay tiempo—

— ¡Te da miedo bañarte! —

—Claro que no niño—

—Yo te baño—

— ¿Qué? — Y de repente su cabeza estaba sumergida en el agua fría con algo de jabón.

—Todo listo— Dijo Giggles y Cub rió, estaba muy feliz de estar limpio y con un pañal recién puesto con talco incluido —Ahora vamos a ver a los problemáticos para hacer el desayuno— La verdad esperaba encontrar cereal y leche, no sabía qué más cocinar para desayunar.

Cargó a Cub y fue al baño.

— ¡Ya basta Splendid! — Gritaba tratando de mantener quieto al niño, este insistía en querer meterle la cara a la ducha.

Parecía que sería bravucón de grande, aparte tenía mucha fuerza.

— ¡Me dijiste que sobre tu cadáver aceptarías que la princesa estuviera conmigo! ¡Pues sobre tu cadáver será! — Toothy quería creer que solamente lo decía porque no sabía la gravedad de sus palabras, pero que le metería la cabeza al agua, lo haría.

Lo logró, le volvió a meter la cabeza al agua, arto de la situación a ciegas metió una mano al agua buscando el tapón de la bañera, lo sacó y el agua comenzó a vaciarse para desagrado de Splendid.

—Suficiente de esto— luego de que el agua se fuera agarró la ducha y la encendió para mojar más al niño, de paso le quitaba el jabón.

— ¡Esta fría! ¡No! ¡Oye! — El de ojos azules decidió que no sufriría solo, logró que el chorro de agua le diera en la cara al adolescente y así también se mojó.

Para no seguir con eso ya que la casa no era suya cerró la llave.

—Estás listo— Sonrió con suficiencia ante la mirada llena de rencor de su contrincante.

—Falta secarme y ponerme la ropa, pero eso lo hago solo— Dijo saliendo de la bañera mojando todo el suelo.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Puedo entrar? — Giggles golpeó la puerta del baño.

— ¡No! — Splendid entró en pánico, queriendo tomar la toalla casi se resbala por el piso mojado, se puso frente a la puerta queriendo impedir que se abriera si es que lo intentaban y se secaba desesperadamente.

Toothy solo reía ante eso, si tanta vergüenza le daba ¿Cómo es que esperaba que Giggles lo bañara?

—Bueno, no demoren, voy a ver qué hago de desayuno—

Tendría que hacer magia para que pudieran desayunar, no había huevos, ningún cereal, arroz solo no era una opción muy llamativa, simplemente no encontraba nada para cocinar… Miró el refrigerador.

—Okay, espero que no nos pase nada— Abrió la parte de los congelados.

— ¡Princesa! — Al poco rato Splendid llegó de la nada para abrazarla dándole un buen susto — ¿Qué haces? —

—Caliento el "pastel" de ayer— Cub pareció entenderle ya que desde su silla comenzó a aplaudir.

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Es la mejor idea! ¡El mejor desayuno del mundo! — Le alagaba sin parar, ella solo movía un poco la masa en la sartén.

—Giggles, ¿Y eso? — Claro que a Toothy le sorprendió esa masa de colores.

—Es lo único que podemos comer… Creo—

—Y debes comerlo todo— Le dijo el pequeño al otro.

—Sé hacer crema de zanahoria— Informó, la de cabello rosa detuvo el movimiento de su mano.

— ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste?! Yo te ayudo, vamos, no sé hacer eso pero creo que hay muchas cosas para hacerlo, lo acompañaremos con arroz—

—Quiero ayudar— Los dos adolescentes lo vieron, luego miraron a Cub y sabían que lo mejor era apresurarse.

—Ya, haz lo que te digamos— Le dijo Toothy.

—A ti no—

—Bien, haz lo que diga Giggles—

Así empezaron, ella con el arroz, su novio con la crema y Splendid por ahí siguiendo a la chica como mosca a la luz; pasaba los ingredientes, subía o bajaba el fuego según necesitaran, iba a darle a Cub juguetes y en última instancia darle el celular de Giggles.

Estuvo listo el desayuno, los mayores servían en la mesa y le encargaron a Splendid apagar todo, él apagó el fuego soplando y fue a sentarse.

— ¿No vas a comer la crema? — Solo consumió el arroz con algo de salsa.

—No princesa, tengo la sospecha de que envenenaron mi plato— Miró a Toothy.

—Envenenarte sería una forma muy aburrida de deshacerme de ti, mejor le digo a tus padres que te portaste muy mal— Le dijo comiendo lo suyo.

— ¡No te atrevas! — Más que todo tenía miedo, nunca nadie que lo haya cuidado se quejó de su comportamiento, ni profesores, ni niñeras, ni sus padres, que alguien se quejara sería lo peor, no podría soportar la mirada decepcionada de sus padres.

—Cálmense, en serio, Splendid, si te comes la crema yo personalmente le digo a tus padres que fuiste un buen niño— Lo vio tomar el plato, con eso arreglado los novios se pusieron a seguir comiendo.

— ¡Listo! Yo lavo mis platos— Ambos lo miraron con sorpresa.

—Pero si, solo pasó como medio minuto— Dijo Toothy viéndolo entrar a la cocina.

—Creo que la motivación fue suficiente—

Al rato terminaron ellos y Cub logró comer todo… todo lo posible ya que tenía más crema en el cuerpo que en el estomago, por eso Giggles tuvo que volver a bañarlo mientras los otros dos, en un instante de tregua, se pusieron a ordenar la habitación.

Pasaron los minutos, Giggles terminó con Cub, lo sentó en el sillón y vio como sus acompañantes salían de la habitación, iban a encender la televisión cuando ella detectó cierto olor.

—Huele raro— Miró al bebé — ¿Fuiste tú otra vez? — preguntó algo cansada de bañarlo y cambiarlo. Pero él negó.

—Huele a gas— Dijo Toothy e inmediatamente los dos se miraron con horror, corrieron a la cocina y ahí sí que el olor era fuerte.

Tomando las medidas cerraron el gas y abrieron las ventanas, de paso la puerta también y desconectaron todo ya poniéndose un poco paranoicos.

— ¿No vamos a ver televisión? —

—No, de momento no— Respondió la chica, estaba asustada, el descuido le pudo haber costado mucho, en ese momento si quiso que los adultos demoraran lo suficiente como para que el olor se fuera.

Un sonido le erizó la piel.

— ¡Bomberos! — Exclamó alegre Splendid y Cub le siguió.

— ¿Crees que un vecino haya llamado? — Le preguntó a su novia.

—Sería tonto, o no, no sé, solo era una fuga— Se asomó por la ventana y vio que los bomberos se estacionaron frente a la casa —Estoy en problemas—

—Ha bostezado, tiene sueño nuestro pequeño— Dijo con mucha dulzura Flaky sosteniendo a su recién nacido que estaba envuelto en una manta que una enfermera les "Regaló" al ver que no tenían la ropa.

—Y eso que durmió hace poco, Splendid increíblemente se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo despierto— Rió al final Cuddles quien abrazaba con un brazo a su esposa y miraba al nuevo miembro de la familia.

La pareja estaba en los asientos traseros del auto de Pop, él solo sonreía conduciendo, los intercambios de palabras de sus acompañantes le eran muy agradables de escuchar.

El ambiente era muy acogedor y los tres adultos creían que seguirían así al llegar a su destino.

El primero en saber que no sería tan tranquilo fue Pop porque al estar conduciendo tenía el campo de visión más amplio y pudo ver un carro de bombero estacionado frente a su casa. Algo que le erizó la piel y lo preocupó, lo único que le impidió exclamar exageradamente ante el temor de que su hijo estuviera herido fue escuchar como los enamorados de atrás arrullaban al bebé, entonces, para no espantarlos tanto siguió conduciendo hasta detenerse como si nada al lado del los bomberos, ya sus acompañantes se darían cuenta por si solos.

—Llegamos— Les avisó.

—Oh, qué bien— Flaky en voz baja despegó sus ojos de su hijo y miró afuera, los ojos se le agrandaron y comenzó a balbucear muy preocupada.

— ¿Qué? — El rubio no le entendía nada de lo que trataba de decir.

—Splen, fuego, hijo, ay, mi, no, horror, ahí, ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Sal!—

—Flaky, respira profundo y luego habla lento— Cuddles pensaba que era un síntoma de pos-parto o algo así.

—Hay bomberos afuera y puede ser que se incendió mi casa— Pop le dijo.

Fue cuando Cuddles volteó exageradamente la cabeza notando el gran carro rojo.

— ¡Mi otro hijo! — Entró en pánico y gritó tan fuerte que llamó la atención de los bomberos, a pesar de eso el bebé no despertó del sueño al que había entrado.

— ¡Sí! — Exclamó la pelirroja dando a entender que de cierta forma quiso decir eso.

En un minuto los tres salieron del auto y se acercaron al primer bombero que vieron.

— ¡Disculpe! ¡Señor! Esta es mi casa y quisiera saber que fue lo que sucedió—

— ¿Pop? —

— ¿Lumpy?— Usualmente no le sorprendería, Lumpy estaba en todas partes, pero resulta que tan solo había pasado una media hora desde que estaban en el hospital y él registraba al bebé.

— ¡Lumpy! ¡¿Esta es la urgencia que tenías que atender rápido y por eso casi no registras a mi hijo?!— Le gritó Cuddles apenas lo vio.

—Pues sí—

— ¡¿Y por qué no nos dijiste que se incendió la casa?!— estaba alterado, su esposa atrás más bien estaba pálida, Pop estaba confundido y el pequeño, pues dormía a pesar de todo.

—Pues primero, está no es su casa— Trató de excusarse.

— ¡Pero nosotros te dijimos que Splendid estaba en casa de Pop!—

— ¿A sí? Espera, sí, ahora que lo dices— haciendo memoria supo que sí fue así.

— ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!— Flaky ya fuera de su trance entró en escena.

—En tus brazos— Le señaló al recién nacido.

— ¡Este no! ¡Mi otro hijo!—

—Ah, ese hijo, está allá— Les señaló detrás y los tres adultos miraron en esa dirección y sintieron que se podían relajar.

Estaba Giggles ahí, la esplendida niñera sentada en el pasto con Cub sentado en sus piernas, al frente Splendid parecía contar de forma exagerada una historia y por último un joven que solo Pop conocía.

— ¡Giggles!—La llamó Pop acercándose, ella trató de sonreír sin verse nerviosa, era la primera vez que pasaba algo así con su más preciado cliente.

Si tan solo los bomberos no hubieran iniciado el incendio.

— ¡Papa!— Cub no aguantó la emoción, desde el día anterior que no había visto a su padre por lo que alegre lo llamó y trató solo de llegar hasta él.

— ¡Cub! ¡Estás bien!— Lo cargó, el bebé reía alegre y abrazaba a su padre.

— ¡Splendid! — Llamaron los otros dos adultos.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! — Se alegró al verlos y los iba a abrazar de no ser porque algo le llamó la atención — ¿Y eso? — Señaló la manta que la pelirroja tenía en sus manos.

—Acércate— Ella se agachó un poco y el niño pudo apreciar al bebé que, justamente en ese momento, como sintiendo la presencia de su hermano, abrió los ojos —Es tu hermano, te dije que de paso lo pediríamos— Le sonrió a su hijo mayor que miraba curioso al nuevo miembro de la familia —Se llama Splendont—

Splendid lo miraba, el bebé se fijó en él y parecía que funcia el seño, el mayor acercó su mano a la carita del otro y este molesto trataba de alejarlo con torpes movimientos, el de ojos azules se fijaba en eso, también en esos ojos rojos y unos pequeños cabellos que simulaban el mismo color.

—Qué bonito, sospecho que seremos los mejores hermanos— Concluyó Splendid y Splendont, a pesar de tener horas de vida, resopló fastidiado.

—Bueno, hola, ¿Cómo les fue? — Giggles se había levantado del suelo y estuvo reuniendo valor para enfrentarse a los adultos.

— ¡Giggles! — Pop se le acercó —Eres la mejor, no sé qué habrá pasado pero veo que todo está bien y seguramente fue por ti— A los ojos del hombre ella era una heroína.

—Bueno—

— ¡Es la mejor niñera! —Gritó emocionado Splendid, alabándola, sus padres la miraron atentos y sonrieron.

—Debe ser verdad— Concluyó Cuddles.

—Eh, Toothy ¿Cómo te va? — Pop saludó al chico que de momento estuvo al margen.

—Hola Pop, pues bien, todo bien, algo difícil el día de ayer por ser la primera vez que cuido niños pero todo bien— Mejor no hablar de problemas y hacer como que todo fue de maravilla.

— ¿Tú también ayudaste? Si me permites ¿Quién eres? — El rubio lo analizaba con detenimiento.

—Mi novio, llegó para ayudarme— Giggles se interpuso entre los dos.

—Entonces debe ser un buen chico—

—Claro que sí— Comentó Pop algo distraído viendo como su hogar era invadido por los bomberos.

—Giggles, de verdad no tenemos cómo pagarte— Flaky le habló a la chica, estaba agradecida de que cuidara por tanto tiempo a su hijo mayor.

—No hay problema, fue un placer— No uno completo pero bueno, eso no tenían que saberlo.

—Que bien que fuera un placer, de todas formas de verdad no tenemos cómo pagarte, nos quedamos sin dinero por gastar en el hospital y gasolina de allá hasta aquí— Le explicó Cuddles.

Ella se quedó congelada.

Toda una tarde y una noche, dormir en una casa que no era la suya, aguantar las peleas de su novio con Splendid y el miedo de casi morir… Todo "Gratis"

—Okay— Dijo con cara petrificada.

—Ay, eres tan buena, eres como un ángel— La pelirroja la alagó pero no salía de su shock.

—Gracias— Fue todo lo que dijo.

Toothy le tuvo piedad a su chica y fue en su rescate, era el único que notaba que estaba en un estado pésimo.

—Bueno querida, tú y yo debemos partir, debo llevarte a tu casa, adiós— Se despidió de los mayores y prácticamente estaba arrastrando a la de cabello rosa a la carretera, parecía una estatua de piedra.

Los adultos vieron como la parejita se alejaba, ellos con una sonrisa agradecían a esa adolescente por la salud de sus hijos, era buena niñera.

—Oye Toothy ¿Te doy un aventón?— Lumpy quitándose el casco de bombero se le acercó.

—Claro, si es que puedes— Dijo tratando de que su novia no se le resbalara de los brazos.

—Por supuesto, después de todo el zoológico queda en dirección a su casa y creo que alcanzo a llevarte a la tuya— Cierto que el hombre la semana pasada consiguió un trabajo como guardia del lugar.

Giggles por su parte recuerda que la subieron a un auto de bomberos, luego de repente estaba frente a su madre que le hablaba y a alguien detrás de ella, ya ni sabía ni le importaba, como pudo fue hasta su habitación y cayó como tabla a la cama.

Ni una sola moneda por su jornada más larga de trabajo.

¿A quién se le ocurre ser niñera?

 **Fin del capítulo 3 de 3 por lo que doy por terminado el** **Three-Shot** **.**

 **¡Aquí estoy! \\(*0*)/ escribiendo la última nota. En serio, leí tantas veces cada capítulo de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba buscando errores que siento que podría contar mi Fic casi igual que como está escrito (-_-U), a estas alturas si leyéndolo ya subido encuentro o alguien más encuentra el más mínimo error –Como la falta de una tilde, la repetición de una palabra, falta de comas- me suicidaré mentalmente para revivir y llorar de forma desconsolada (T-T) y luego me debatiré si corregirlo o dejarlo porque es un detallito muy pequeño. Me tendré que acostumbrar a hacer lo mismo con absolutamente todo lo que escriba.**

 **¿Se sorprendieron por quien es el novio de Giggles en este fanfic? Espero que sí (: D).**

 **Y sí, nuevamente copié y pegue todo lo que al comienzo está en negrita (n_nU), aunque le hice unos pequeños cambios, más que todo porque me agrada eso de que todas mis notas de autor sean distintas (*u*).**

 **¿Por qué Flaky y Cuddles? Pues por el típico "Los mejores amigos siempre terminan siendo pareja", es que Cuddles es como el amigo más cercano que tiene Flaky, él apareció en el debut de ella, la llevó al parque de diversiones, juegan futbol juntos y demás. Aparte quería a Flaky de madre y tenía decidido que de ninguna manera Cuddles tendría la edad de Giggles pero quería que apareciera.**

 **Esta vez utilicé lo de la genética de los abuelos para Splendid (:|) No se me ocurrió nada más, ¿Por qué se enamoró de Giggles? Pues antes de pensar en esta última familia ya tenía en mente que el último niño se enamorara y tuviera celos del novio (** **:D), la ardilla voladora se me ocurrió cuando me acordé que es un héroe y Giggles es usada como damisela en peligro y ¡Chan! ¡Pareja perfecta!**

 **Espero que este fic haya entretenido de principio a fin.**


End file.
